Twin Riddles
by fanficwriter45
Summary: AU. There was never a 'Lily Evans' but instead, 'Lilith Black' who married Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort. Together, they have two sons, Harrison and Jackson, who are going to Hogwarts for the first time. Good Voldemort, Evil Dumbledore. Main pairings are LE/TR HP/HG OC/GW
1. Chapter 1

**What's up fellow readers? This is my first shot at a Harry Potter fanfiction, so please play nice. The idea for this fic came from reading SupernaturalWinchester's _Harry Thomas Riddle._ I recommend reading it if you enjoy Dumbledore bashing. I'm changing most of the plot, so I don't believe that I am coping anything.**

**Now, a little info on the backstory of this universe. There was never a Lily Evans, but instead, a Lilith Black who is Sirius' twin sister. James Potter was never part of the group, but an enemy. Sirius was never kicked out of the family, and plays an important part in this story. The rest will be revealed as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: I am merely playing in JK's sandbox. The original idea for this belongs to SupernaturalWinchester. The only thing that belongs to me are the OCs.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" a woman shouted in excruciating pain.

"You can do it, love. Just one more push," a man told her, stroking her face lovingly.

"Shut up, Tom! You are never touching me again!" the woman shouted at the man at her side.

"You don't mean that, Lily. That's the pain talking," Tom stated, smiling at Lily.

"I mean it, Tom Marvolo Riddle! You will never touch my body again!" she screamed as a wave of pain rushed through her.

Tom smiled, calmly touching his wife's face. "Lilith Elara Riddle, you are the strongest woman I know. You can do this. The first child has already been delivered. Just concentrate on the next one," he stated.

Lily smiled. "Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked her husband.

"It's a boy," Tom replied.

Lily was about to speak, but a contraction hit her at that moment. "I am going to kill you, Tom!" she screamed in pain.

"No you won't, love," he stated calmly. As his wife continued to bring their second child into this world, Tom thought back to when they had first met.

_Flashback_

"_My Lord, Lord Black is here as you requested," a blonde man stated, bowing before a figure dressed in a black robe._

"_Very good, Abraxas. You may leave," the figure replied._

"_As you wish, my Lord."_

_As the man left, Tom lowered his hood. The Blacks were a very important family in the wizarding world, and crucial to his plans. The current head of the Ancient and Noble House was Lord Orion Black. He and his wife Walburga had three children, along with three nieces. Their youngest son, Regulus, was ten, while their twins, Lilith and Sirius, were eleven and would be attending Hogwarts in the fall. Their youngest niece, Narcissa, was fifteen and betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, Abraxas' son. Andromeda Black was seventeen, and was the black sheep of the family, from what he had heard. The oldest child was Bellatrix, at the age of nineteen._

_Hearing the door creak, Riddle turned to face his guest. "Lord Black, thank you for agreeing to this meeting," he greeted._

_The man before him bowed. "I was expecting your invitation, Lord Voldemort," Lord Black replied. "Shall we get started?" he asked, taking a seat across from Riddle._

_The Dark Lord smirked. "Strait to the point, then," Tom stated. Before he could continue though, the door opened and a red blur rushed towards Lord Black._

"_Lilith, I told you to wait outside," the man scolded._

"_I'm sorry, Daddy," the girl apologized._

_Tom glanced towards the young redhead, just as she glanced towards him. The moment their eyes met, both felt something rush through them. Riddle had never experienced anything like this before. It was almost as if his soul was reaching out to the girl._

"_My Lord, is something wrong?" Lord Black questioned, seeing that neither his daughter nor the man had moved an inch._

_At that moment, something snapped into place in the Dark Lord's mind. "Lord Black, have you heard about soul bonds?" he asked._

_The man nodded his head. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"_

"_I believe that your daughter and I share such a bond. Just now, it felt as if my entire being was reaching out to her. I feel like my soul is complete, as if it found its other half," Tom explained._

_The young girl nodded in agreement. "That's what I felt, Daddy. I felt happy, really happy."_

_Lord Black raised an eyebrow. "What will you do now, Lord Voldemort?" he asked the man sitting across the desk._

"_At the moment, I would like to get to know your daughter better. Other than that, nothing. When she reaches the age of maturity though, with your permission, I would like to solidify the bond," Riddle explained. "Is that fine with you?" he asked his bond mate._

_Lilith blushed, turning to hide her face. "That is fine, my Lord," the young girl squeaked._

_Tom laughed. "Please, call me Tom. It is only fitting since we will be married one day," he told the girl._

_If possible, the girl grew redder. "As you wish, Tom."_

_Lord Black smiled slightly at the exchange. "Now that we have figured that out, what do you wish to discuss?"_

_Riddle looked back to his guest. "I wish for you to join me, Lord Black. I understand that you might feel that I am a monster, but listen to what I have to say before you decide. Things in the wizarding world are not what they seem to be. Albus Dumbledore is not the person who he says he is," he explained._

_Lord Black nodded, listening to what his future son-in-law had to say. While he was no fan of Dumbledore, Orion Black liked to have all the cards dealt before deciding a course of action. "What do you mean?" he asked._

"_Grindelwald was not a dark wizard. In fact, it was Dumbledore who was dark. He has secretly been disposing of muggles, blaming it on Grindelwald, and now on me. During my years at Hogwarts, I discovered the truth in a book, written by Dumbledore himself. I confronted him, asking if what the book said was true. When I refused to hand him the book, the old man attempted to Obliviate me, but the spell backfired, erasing his memory of our confrontation. Knowing that Dumbledore was revered as a hero, I couldn't just hand the book to the Ministry. Taking it upon myself, I began to recruit followers, knowing that Dumbledore had to be defeated," Tom finished. "I ask you to take up arms against the true Dark Lord, Lord Black."_

"_My Lord, I am honored that you trusted me enough to tell me this. The Ancient and Noble House of Black will support you in your endeavors," Lord Black stated, drawing his wand as he spoke. A light appeared as he finished, wrapping around the group._

_Tom smiled. "I accept your help, Lord Black. May our houses have a bright future in the coming years," he replied._

_Lord Black stood, his daughter following his lead. "I would like to speak to my family about what has happened, if that is fine with you," he asked his host._

_Riddle nodded his head. "I am perfectly fine with that, Lord Black. Before you leave though, may I speak to Lilith alone?" he questioned._

_The man nodded, exiting the room._

_Standing, Tom approached the young redhead. "Lilith, if it is okay with you, I would like to write to you while you are at Hogwarts, but only if you are fine with it," he told the girl._

_Lilith nodded, "I would like that, Tom. I want to get to know you better."_

_Tom smiled. "Then I guess I should tell you what kind of owl I have," he jested._

_Lilith giggled. "That would help. Oh, and please call me Lily. I don't like my real name," the girl stated._

"_Why is that?" he asked her._

"_It's weird," the young redhead answered._

"_Well, I think it is a very pretty name for a very pretty lady," Tom replied with a smile. This caused Lily to blush a bright red. "I think that your father would like to tell your family about our meeting, so I will let you go. Oh, my owl is an eagle owl."_

_End Flashback_

Tom Riddle was brought back to reality as his wife wailed loudly. Cupping her cheek, he said, "It's going to be fine, love. Our child is almost here."

"I just want this thing out of me!" Lily screeched as she experienced another contraction.

"Just one more push," Lily's cousin, Narcissa stated. Since the Riddles wanted a home birthing, Narcissa had volunteered to serve as their midwife.

"Shut it, Cissy. You only had one baby inside you, not two," Lily growled.

"Yes, but my Draco was very difficult to deliver. Lucius and I agreed that we would not try for a second," the blonde woman replied.

Lily screamed as she pushed the baby out. Her cries where cut off as the distinctive cry of an infant echoed throughout the room.

"Another boy," Tom stated, holding his second son. "Sirius, please bring the other child here."

Lily's brother stood up from his chair, walking to his sister's side. "Two boys, Lily. Two little boys," he whispered to her.

"Hand me my sons," the new mother demanded. "I want to hold my sons."

Both men handed the children to her. "What are their names?" Tom asked his wife. They had decided that Lily would name their children.

"The oldest will be Jackson Cadmus Riddle and his brother is Harrison Thomas Riddle," the proud mother stated.

The new father smiled. "Wonderful names, love. I approve."

Sirius smirked, looking at his nephews. "They're going to be wonderful kids, especially with Uncle Padfoot mentoring them," the man stated.

"You will do no such thing," Lily stated, facing her brother. "Hell will freeze over before I let you corrupt my sons, Sirius. They will not follow in their uncle's footsteps."

"But Tiger-Lily, they must continue the family tradition," Sirius whined.

"No, Sirius. They will not become pranksters," Lily stated, glaring at her brother.

"I will make no promises," the prankster stated, crossing his arms. "So who are the godparents?" he asked.

"We would like you and Bella to be Harrison's godparents, and Narcissa, we were wondering if you and Lucius will be Jackson's?" Tom asked the two.

Sirius whooped. "Of course I will!" he exclaimed.

Narcissa nodded. "I am honored," Lady Malfoy answered.

Lily smiled, holding her children close. "Welcome, Jackson and Harrison. I'm your Mummy, and no one will ever hurt you. I promise."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. First chapter done. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Oh, and expect the next chapter to be posted sometime next week. By that time, I should have a schedule set up for updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I just want to thank everyone that has favorited this story. It's has been in the works for quite a while, so I appreciate all the attention. ****At first, I didn't know how well this would be accepted, due to the evil Dumbledore, but you guys squashed my worries. And for those of you that don't like this fic, don't read it. It's just that simple.**

**Again, thanks to everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm not making any money off of this. I purely write for my own enjoyment.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of Pranks and Wands**

"JACKSON CADMUS RIDDLE!"

The now eleven year-old ran through Riddle Manor, fleeing from his vexed mother. He had unfortunately gained his uncle's love for pranks, much to his mother's ire. His most recent prank involved a bucket of water on a door, which was meant for his bother, but to his horror, Lily had sprung the trap instead. The boy usually tried to prank his brother and father, and when he could, his uncle Sirius, but never his mum. He had learned that one the hard way.

Turning a corner, Jackson collided with someone's legs. Looking up, he saw that it was his uncle. "Save me! Mum's gonna kill me!" the boy pleaded.

"What did you do this time, Pup?" Sirius asked his nephew.

"I set a trap for Harry, but Mum set it off. She's got fur!" Jackson explained.

Sirius paled. His sister rarely transformed into her Animagus form, which was a Siberian Tiger. "Quick, switch to your Animagus form. Be ready if I tell you to run," he told the boy.

Jackson had turned out to be an Natural Animagus, meaning that he required very little training to transform. Sirius had discovered this when his nephew had transformed into a wolf pup after watching him turn into a black dog. The two never told anyone about it, but Sirius knew that his sister suspected something.

The boy nodded, transforming into a large, brown and gray wolf. He was slightly larger than the average timber wolf, standing at three feet four inches and weighing ninety pounds.

Sirius quickly performed the Disillusionment Charm on the wolf, just as a soaked Lilith Riddle turned the corner. "I thought you were supposed to take a shower without your clothes, Lily," he teased, trying to take her focus off the boy behind him.

"Shut it, Sirius. Have you by any chance seen Jackson anywhere?" the woman asked. "And you better not be helping him hide from me."

"What did he do this time?" he asked his twin, preparing to hold her back so Jackson could escape.

"My son decided to rig our kitchen door so a bucket full of water would dump on whoever opened it," the redhead answered. "I still blame you for his behavior, dear brother."

"I had nothing to do with his sense of humor. Jack developed that himself," Sirius said, defending himself. "I might have encouraged it, though."

"You never could lie to me, Siri," Lily stated with a grin. "Now, what do you have behind your back? It wouldn't be the wolf that I've seen around the property for a few years," the woman asked, grinning evilly.

Sirius gulped, about to tell his nephew to run, when the boy transformed back to his human self, and somehow canceled the charm Sirius had placed on him.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't mean for you to get wet. I set that trap for Harry. I'm really sorry," Jack said weakly, looking at the ground in front of him.

Lily smiled, taking her son into her arms. "I forgive you, sweetie, but you have to stop with the pranking. Your brother is scared to come out of his room after last week," she told the boy.

"But that one wasn't me. Uncle Sirius charmed the statue to turn into a lion and attack the first person it saw," her son explained. "I had nothing to do with that."

Lily glared at her brother. "Is that true, Siri?" she asked.

Her twin nodded his head slowly. "Yes, but it wasn't going to hurt anyone. Plus, that was pay back for when this bugger turned all my clothes pink," he explained, pointing a finger towards his nephew.

"That was you?" she asked, turning back to her son. At his weak nod, she smiled. "Good job, sweetie. That was wonderful Charms work. I see the lessons you and your brother take are paying off."

Jack smiled at his mother's praise. "Thanks, Mum. Charms and Transfiguration are a lot of fun, especially since you teach us. Defense Against the Dark Arts is okay, and so are the lessons with Uncle Lucius about the Dark Arts, but Harry and I both hate Potions. Snape always says that our potions are horrible, and he doesn't know how we are your kids," he told her.

Lily scowled. "I think I will have a talk with Severus. But tell me, how are your Occlumency lessons going?" she asked. Jack had one-on-one lessons with his father, since his brother was a Natural Occlumens.

Jack groaned. "I still can't put a wall around my thoughts," he answered. "How does Harry do it?"

Sirius laughed. "Jack, while you can naturally turn into a wolf, Harry can naturally shield his mind. That's just the way the cookie crumbles," he explained.

"Well, I don't like that cookie," the boy huffed.

Both adults laughed. While Jack didn't have the book smarts his brother did, he made up for it in creativity and cunning. They were the perfect team. Harry, in actuality, was the mastermind, when they worked together, and would research an idea, while Jack would tweak it and carry it out. Sirius was shocked when he discovered this bit of information.

With a wave of her wand, Lily dried herself. "Now, as I was trying to tell you before a bucket of water fell on me, your Hogwarts letters came," she told her oldest son, handing him the two envelopes.

Jack grabbed them from her hand before sprinting to his brother's room. "HARRY, OUR LETTERS CAME!" he shouted as he ran.

Sirius laughed at his nephew's antics. Facing his twin he asked, "So why didn't you do that in the first place?"

Lily smirked. "I wanted Jack to know that I knew about him being an Animagus," she replied. "Now come on. We need to calm them down before they manage to blow something up. Again."

"How did they do that?" Sirius asked.

His sister shrugged her shoulders. "Tom and I still haven't figured it out," she answered.

"Speaking of your husband, where is he?"

"Tom called an emergency meeting this morning concerning the information Peter discovered," Lily explained. Peter Pettigrew was their spy against Dumbledore. He was in Lily and Sirius' year at Hogwarts, and was in Gryffindor with them. They, along with their friend Remus Lupin, made up the infamous group of pranksters, the Marauders.

"Does Tom still suspect that Snape is Dumbledore's spy?" Sirius asked his sister as they climbed the stairs to find the twins.

Lily nodded her head. "Yes, and so do I. I'm just glad that Tom wears a hood and has someone polyjuiced to look like him during meetings. Who knows what kind of trouble the boys would be in while at Hogwarts if his identity was discovered. Tom would rather put himself in danger, if it protected our sons," she replied.

Sirius grinned. "He turned out to be a great father. Who would have thought that Lord Voldemort was a family man?" he joked.

"It's just one of his many talents," Lily replied with a smirk.

Her twin brother groaned. "I have no interest to find out what your husband is like in bed, dear sister, so kindly keep that information to yourself," he stated.

Lily grinned. "I never implied such a thing, brother."

Sirius just shook his head. "Changing the subject, when are you taking the boys to get their school supplies?"

"Tom said that he wanted to be there, so I thought we could go later today," Lily answered. "Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to. Uncle Sirius makes every trip to Diagon Alley a blast," her brother replied, grinning like an idiot.

Coming to the door of Harry's room, Lily knocked. "Harry, Jack, are you in there?" she asked.

"Yes, Mum," Harry replied.

The two adults entered. Now, while some sets of twins are identical, others are fraternal, such as Lily and Sirius, and Harry and Jack. Harry looked almost exactly like his father, but had his mother's eyes. Jack, on the other hand, was a combination of his parents, for the most part. His hair was a dark brown, with a tint of red in it. He had his father's physical features, but he too had Lily's green eyes.

"Boys, I was wondering if you would like to go to Diagon Alley as soon as your father returns from his meeting with the Inner Circle?" Lily asked her boys.

She and Tom thought that it was important for them to know exactly who their father was, and what he did. Both boys were shocked at first, but grew to admire their father for pressing on, even with most of the world against him. They had vowed to help him in any way they could.

"When his he coming home?" Harry asked.

"Right now," Tom replied, entering the room.

"Dad!" the twins shouted, rushing their father.

The Dark Lord chuckled as he embraced his sons. "I'm happy to see you, too. I hope nothing happened while I was gone," he stated.

Lily frowned. "Your oldest son decided to set a trap for his brother, but I triggered it instead," she informed her husband.

"What was it this time?" he asked her.

"A bucket full of water on top of the kitchen door," Sirius answered his brother-in-law.

Tom turned to face his oldest child. "Jackson, I thought you learned that your mother was not someone to prank?" he questioned.

"I was trying to get Harry, not Mum," Jack told his father. "So when are we going?"

Tom smiled at his son's excitement. "If it's fine with your mother, I believe that we could leave now," he replied, looking towards his wife.

Lily smiled, nodding her head. "That's fine with me. It's only ten in the morning, so after we go to Gringotts, we can get the boys their wands," she replied.

The two eleven year-olds hugged their mother. "Thank you!" they shouted in joy.

The three adults laughed at the twins' excitement. "Just think of the terror they can unleash once they have their wands," Sirius chuckled.

Jack elbowed his uncle in the thigh. "Don't talk Mum out of it," he growled.

Lily smiled down at her son. "Jack, I would never do that to you. Wands are very important to wizards. Even if summers are going to be a nightmare, I will still buy you a wand," she told the boy.

"Thanks, Mum."

Tom grinned at his family. "Why don't we stop talking and get going?" he suggested.

The young boys nodded furiously. "Let's go!" they shouted, taking off towards the fireplace.

"Do you think they're excited?" Sirius joked as the adults joined the twins.

Lily smacked her brother upside the head. "Your sarcasm isn't needed, Paddy," she stated, entering the main sitting room of Riddle Manor.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked his parents and uncle.

Tom laughed. "Yes, Harrison, we can leave. I will floo over to the Leaky Cauldron to reserve a table for lunch. Sirius, if you would follow with Harry, and then Lily will bring Jack." The Black siblings nodded as Tom stepped into the fireplace and stated, "The Leaky Cauldron." He disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Exiting the floo, Tom Riddle stepped into the main room of the entrance to the famous wizarding shopping district. "Ah, Mr. Riddle, what brings you to my establishment?" a small man asked from behind the counter.

"The twins just received their Hogwarts letters, so Lily thought it would be a good idea to get everything before the crowds showed up," he told the man.

Sirius and Harry stepped out of the floo at that moment. "I still don't like traveling that way," Sirius groaned, holding his stomach.

"Sirius Black, I haven't seen you around in a few years," the innkeeper stated. "And young Harrison as well."

Sirius turned to face the man. "The twins have taken up a lot of my time, Tom. My nephew Jack has become somewhat of my apprentice," he replied with a smirk.

"What was that, dear brother?" Lily asked, appearing with her oldest son.

"Nothing," the prankster squeaked in fear.

"Mrs. Riddle, you look lovely today," Tom the innkeeper greeted the new arrivals. "And young Jackson, keeping out of trouble today?"

Lily grinned, laying a hand on her son's shoulder. "I'm afraid not. We had quite an interesting morning," she explained. "Has my husband made our reservations yet?"

The barman shook his head. "Not yet, Mrs. Riddle, but I would be happy to save you a table. What time should I expect you?" he asked.

"We should be finished buying the boys' wands around noon," Tom Riddle replied for his wife.

"Very well, sir. Have a nice day," the innkeeper said to the family as they exited into the rear courtyard.

Sirius tapped the bricks with his wand, making the entrance to Diagon Alley appear. The Riddle family walked towards the marble building known as Gringotts.

Lily looked down at her oldest. "Now, Jack..."

"I know, 'don't upset the goblins this time.' But last time wasn't my fault. Uncle Sirius charmed my shoes to make farting noises when I walked," the boy said, finishing his mother's sentence.

Glaring towards her brother, Lily said, "Sirius, it seems that whenever my son ends up in trouble, you are the reason for said trouble."

"The little shite is lying!" the man exclaimed, but flinched at his sister's glare. "Okay, it was me. But that was revenge for the week I was farting like a foghorn!"

"It was awesome!" the boy laughed. "But it was Harry's idea. I just pulled it off."

Sirius faced his godson. "Is this true?" he asked. Harry just nodded, barely containing his laughter.

Tom laughed. "It seems that your nephews have one upped you, Sirius," he stated. "Let's finish this later. I wouldn't want the goblins chasing us again." Approaching one of the bank tellers, the Dark Lord cleared his throat.

The goblin looked up from his books. "How can I assist you?"

Tom bowed, showing the goblin his respect. "Master goblin, may your house be profitable."

"And may yours be as well," the goblin replied. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to visit my vault. My sons have just received their letters from Hogwarts," Tom explained to the goblin.

The creature nodded its head. "Congratulations, sir. I believe you have your vault key?"

Tom nodded his head. "Yes."

"Very well, sir," the goblin said. Turning around he called, "Shortfang, please take Mr..."

"Riddle, master goblin," Tom supplied.

"Please take Mr. Riddle and his family to his vault," he finished. A younger looking goblin stepped around the booth.

"This way, Mr. Riddle," the creature said, walking towards the carts.

Turning back towards the bank teller, Tom said, "May your gold ever flow."

"And may your enemies fall at your feet," the goblin replied. As the Riddle family made to leave, the goblin said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Riddle, but those two," gesturing toward Jack and Sirius, "must stay here where we can keep an eye on them."

Tom nodded his head. "As you wish, master goblin," he replied. Facing his son and brother-in-law, he said, "Please don't do anything stupid."

Jack smiled up at his father. "Don't worry, Dad. If anything happens, it will be Uncle Sirius' fault," he said.

Knowing that was the best he would get, the Dark Lord rejoined his wife and youngest son. "Lily, could you stay with them? I don't trust your brother alone with our son," he asked his wife.

"Of course, Tom," she replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "You just make sure Harry doesn't fall out of the cart."

Tom smiled at his Dark Lady. "Don't worry, Lily, I won't let that happen," he promised. The worried mother smiled, joining her brother and oldest child.

Sirius groaned. "Did Tom tell you to babysit us?" he asked his twin sister.

She smirked, replying, "No. I'm babysitting you, dear brother. Neither Tom or I trust you alone with your 'apprentice.'"

"What type of wand do think I'll get, Mum?" Jack asked his mother.

Lily smiled down at the boy. "I don't know, sweetie. What ever it is, your wand will be perfect for you," she replied.

"Ah, if it isn't Lilith Riddle," a voice said from behind the woman.

Turning to face the person, Lily frowned. "Good morning, Severus. What brings you to Gringotts?" she questioned the man that lusted for her. He refused to understand that she was happily married with two wonderful sons.

"I needed to access my vault to withdraw some funds. I am purchasing extra potion ingredients for students that require extra schooling in the art of potion making," the greasy haired man explained, glancing towards Jack as he did.

Sirius noticed the man's eye movement. "Listen here, Snape. My nephews are excellent potion makers. Jack here once made a potion that turned me green for several weeks," he stated, glaring towards the Potions Master.

Seeing her chance to question the man, Lily took it. "Severus, I heard that you told my sons that they were horrible at Potions, and that they couldn't possibly be my children. Is this true?" she questioned the man.

Snape sneered, glancing towards the eleven year-old. "Am I correct to say that he told you that?" he inquired, motioning towards the boy.

Lily wrapped an arm around her son's shoulders protectively. "Answer the question, Severus," she demanded.

"I never said such things," the man stated.

Lily, being an accomplished Legilimens, carefully probed his mind, discovering that he had indeed said those words. But instead of calling him out on his lie, she nodded her head. "Then please, forgive me. A mother must look out for her children," she said.

Snape nodded, a smile on his face. "I accept your apology, Lily. I will leave you to your shopping," he said, moving away from the family.

Sirius turned on his sister. "How could you believe that git over your own son?" he questioned, furious that she had taken the offender's side.

"I never said that I believed him, Sirius. In fact, I know that Jack told us the truth. Snape's mind is poorly protected," Lily stated with a smirk.

"So you believe me?" Jack asked his mother.

She smiled, embracing her son. "Of course, sweetie. I know that you would never lie to me, even if you are a pain in my arse," Lily told him.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Tom asked his wife as he and Harry rejoined the family.

Sirius grimaced. "Snape showed up," he told his brother-in-law. "I still don't understand how he became the Potions professor at Hogwarts."

"That bothers me as well," Tom stated. Facing his wife and children, he suggested, "Why don't we go get your wands, boys?"

"Yes!" Jack whooped. "Can we, Mum?"

Lily smiled at her son. "I don't know," she teased the boy.

"Mum," the boy groaned.

Sirius laughed. "She's messing with you, Pup," he explained.

"Let's go get you boys your wands," Tom said, leading the way to Ollivanders Wand Shop.

Entering the tiny shop, an ancient wizard greeted them. "Ah, I see it is that time of year again. Tom Riddle, thirteen and a half inches, yew with a phoenix feather core. Mrs. Lilith Riddle, your wand was made of willow, ten and a quarter inches in length, swishy and wonderful for charms. And finally, Sirius Black. Fifteen inches made of oak, with a heartstring of a Norwegian Ridgeback for a core," the old man said.

"Wow, how do you do that?" Jack questioned, amazed that he remembered what his parents' wands were.

Ollivander smiled at the boy. "I remember every wand that I sell, and the wizard they choose. They are like my children," he explained.

"Mr. Ollivander, my sons need their wands before they go to Hogwarts," Lily stated.

The aged wizard nodded. "Very well, Mrs. Riddle. Who would like to go first?" he asked the twins.

"I would, sir," Jack said, stepping forward.

"An anxious one. Your name, my young friend," Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Jack Riddle, sir," he replied.

"Well, Jack, which is your wand arm?" the man asked.

"My right," the boy answered.

Mr. Ollivander nodded, disappearing into the maze of shelves, as several charmed tape measures began to move around the boy. The elderly man returned with several boxes. "Try this one. Thirteen inches, maple and dragon heartstring," he said, handing a wand to the boy.

Jack waved it, causing an entire shelf to implode, much to his uncle's amusement. "Definitely not this one," Ollivander said, snatching the deadly object from the boy. "How about this? Twelve inches, willow and phoenix tears," he said, handing the wand to Jack. This one just sparked. "Not this one either. Hmm, you are a difficult customer. This might be the one," he stated.

Jack took the wand, feeling a wave of pleasure rush through him. Mr. Ollivander smiled. "I thought so. Twelve and a half inches, dogwood and unicorn hair. Very flexible. It has a playful nature, and is extremely quirky and mischievous. I have sold very few wands made of dogwood, since they insist on being partnered only with those who can provide them with the excitement and fun they desire. Most powerful in difficult situations, this wand might just save your live one day," he said, telling the boy about his wand.

Lily groaned, while Sirius laughed. "The wand is perfect for my 'apprentice,'" the elder prankster stated.

"Speak for yourself. Ollivander has just unknowingly unleashed a deadly terror upon the wizarding world," his sister grumbled.

Jack rushed his parents to show them his new wand. "I have a wand! My own wand!"

Sirius grinned. "It suits you perfectly, Pup. Your new partner in crime," he told his nephew. "You know what, I'm going to make you an honorary Marauder."

"No you won't! No son of mine will be a mindless hooligan," Lily stated with conviction.

Sirius turned to his sister. "If I remember correctly, weren't you a 'mindless hooligan,' Tiger-Lily?" he asked with a smirk.

"Wait," Jack interrupted, "you're saying that Mum is the famous Tiger-Lily? My mum's a Marauder?"

Harry smacked his twin upside the head. "You just figured that out after how many years of Uncle Sirius telling us stories?" he asked his brother.

"Oh shut up and go get your wand," Jack told his brother, pushing him towards the elderly wizard.

The wand maker smiled. "And you are?"

"Harry Riddle," Harry supplied. "I'm also right handed, sir."

Ollivander nodded, vanishing amongst the shelves for a second time. He returned with a large stack of wands. "Try this," he said, handing Harry a wand. "Fourteen inches, elm and griffin heartstring."

Harry waved the wand, blasting a hole in the floor. "Definitely not the correct wand," the ancient wizard stated, snatching the wand away. Handing the boy another, he said, "This might work. Ten and a half inches, oak and grounded unicorn horn." This time, Harrison set several shelves on fire. "Nope, that won't due."

After trying several more wands, Ollivander said, "Maybe, just maybe." For a third time, the man disappeared, but returned with a single box. "This might be the one," he said, giving the boy the wand.

Harry took it, and a calm breeze swept through the shop. The elderly wand maker grinned. "I thought so. Eleven inches, holly and a phoenix feather. Nice and supple. But most curious, most curious indeed."

"What is it, sir?" young Harry Riddle asked.

"The phoenix that supplied this feather gave only one other. That feather coincidentally powers your father's wand," he explained.

The Riddle family gasped. "Is that true?" Tom questioned the man.

Ollivander grinned. "It is indeed. This wand is a brother to yours, Mr. Riddle."

Jack groaned. "Great, just great. I'm never going to hear the end of this one," the boy muttered.

Sirius chuckled. "Why don't I make it up to you, Pup?"

"No," Lily stated, killing her brother's idea before it could rear it ugly head.

"But Lily, the boy needs something to lift his spirits," he said, not giving up.

"No, Sirius."

"I was just going to buy him his own familiar, since I know you're getting them an owl," the man explained.

Lily relented. "Okay, fine. But nothing deadly."

Tom smiled at the exchange. "How much do I owe you, Mr. Ollivander?" he asked the shopkeeper.

"Fourteen galleons, Mr. Riddle," the man replied.

Paying the elderly wizard, he turned to face his family. "Alright, let's eat. We can decide what to do afterwards," he stated.

* * *

**Well, there is the first complete chapter of _"Twin Riddles."_ Hope you enjoyed it.**

**For those of you that want to know, the info I got for Jack's wand was off a legitimate wand quiz. I can't remember the site, but it should be either the second or third choice if you search : harry potter wand quiz : in google.**

**FFW signing off. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update, but with my new job and everything else going on right now I had to push this to the side. I will update when I can, but don't expect one every week.**

**On to good news, I am starting a new story in the One Piece fandom, so be on the look out in the next few weeks. I don't want to spoil anything, but expect to see a new member of the crew. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am gaining only pleasure from this.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friends and a Train Ride part 1**

The morning of September 1st was one of chaos in Riddle Manor. Every member of the family was running around, grabbing anything the twins hadn't packed.

"Has anyone seen Sarpa?" Jack shouted from the library. Sarpa was his familiar that his uncle bought him. She was an eastern kingsnake imported from America. Through her, it was discovered that the boys had inherited their father's ability to speak to snakes.

Harry was fine with the owl their mother had gotten them for his familiar. The twins had agreed that she would be Harry's owl, since Jack had Sarpa. They did decide to name the snowy owl Hedwig together.

"I just saw her in the kitchen," his mother called back.

"Thanks, Mum," he shouted. Jack left the library, going to fetch the snake. Entering the kitchen, he saw his familiar curled up beneath the window. _**"There you are, Sarpa. I've been looking everywhere for you,"**_ he said in Parseltongue.

"_**I told you I would be sunning while you gathered the rest of your belongings,"**_ the snake replied. She uncurled, revealing her true length of three and a half feet. _**"Since you're here, I would guess that you have everything?"**_

Jack nodded his head. _**"Yes, we're just waiting for Uncle Sirius to find something,"**_ he told Sarpa. _**"Now, come on. Mum wanted everyone to meet in the sitting room."**_ The snake nodded her head, climbing up Jack's outstretched arm.

"Finally found her?" Harry asked his brother as he entered the sitting room.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she was sunning herself in the kitchen. Has Uncle Sirius found whatever he was looking for?" he asked his twin.

Harry shook his head. "Not that I know of," he answered. "I don't know what he was even looking for."

Tom joined his sons in the room. "Do you have everything?" he asked them.

The twins nodded. "Yes, Dad," they replied.

Their father nodded. "Good. As soon as Sirius finds what he's looking for, we can Apparate over to Platform Nine and Three Quarters," the Dark Lord stated.

"Dad, what house do you think we will be in?" Jack asked his father.

"I don't know, son. Your mother was in Gryffindor, and I was in Slytherin. What ever house you join, your mother and I will still love you the same," Tom replied. "You two would fit in with any of the houses. Just know that I will be proud of you no matter what."

The twins hugged their father. "Thanks, Dad," Harry told him.

"So what house would you like to be in?" Tom asked his sons.

"Well, I would like to be in either Gryffindor or Slytherin," his oldest son answered. "That way I would be like you or Mum."

Tom smiled at that. "Is there any other reason?" he asked the boy.

"Hmm, I guess because Uncle Sirius told us so much about the fun he had in Gryffindor," the eleven year-old stated.

His father nodded. "What about you, Harry?" he asked his youngest son.

"Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin because I think they would be the best place for me," the boy answered. "But I'd be fine with any of the houses."

"That's very mature of you, son," Tom told his boy.

After a few minutes, Lily and Sirius walked into the room. "Where could it have gone?" Sirius asked his sister. "Who had it last?"

"I don't know, Siri. The map could be anywhere," the redhead replied. "But now that I think of it, didn't Peter ask to borrow it a week before our N.E.W.T.S.? I don't think he ever gave it back."

The man smacked himself. "That's right," he stated, growing as white as a ghost. "Filch has it! Dammit!"

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked his mother and uncle.

Sirius faced his, as he liked to put it, 'young padawan.' The master prankster had recently discovered the _Star Wars_ universe, adding most of the sayings to his everyday vocabulary. "Your mother and I were discussing a very important object that we created while at Hogwarts. I was going to pass it on to you, but it seems that Wormtail got it confiscated during our last year, my young padawan," he told the boy.

Lily groaned. "Will you stop it with the _Star Wars_ references already! It's bloody annoying!" she shouted at her twin brother.

Tom sighed. "Lily, you need to calm down. All this stress isn't good for the baby," he stated, but quickly covered his mouth. They had just found out that Lily was pregnant again and didn't want to tell anyone yet.

"You're pregnant?" Sirius asked his sister. At her hesitant nodded, he busted out laughing. "That explains why you've been so uptight lately," he said between fits of laughter.

Jack and Harry looked confused. "Wait, what's going on?" the oldest asked his parents, knowing that he wasn't going to get any answers from his currently occupied uncle.

Lily faced her sons. "Jack, Harry, in about seven months you're going to have a new baby brother or sister," she explained to them.

"You're having a baby?" Harry asked her.

Tom joined them, answering his son, "Yes, Harry. Your mother is going to have a baby."

"That's so cool!" Jack exclaimed. "What are you going to name it, Mum?"

Lily smiled at her oldest. "I don't know yet, sweetie. Your father and I don't even know if it will be a boy or a girl," she replied. "Now, we should really get going. We don't want you missing the Hogwarts Express."

Both boys nodded their heads in agreement. "Then we couldn't go to Hogwarts," Jack stated, causing the adults to laugh.

Tom turned towards his brother-in-law. "Sirius, would you mind taking the twins' luggage? Lily and I will be taking them by Side-Along Apparition," he informed the man.

"No problem, Tom. I'll see you there," Sirius replied, turning on his heel and disappeared with a loud bang.

Facing their sons, Tom and Lily tried their best to explain the feeling when one Apparated. "It's going to feel like you're being squeezed through a rubber tube, but you mustn't let go of us. You could either be seriously hurt, or end up somewhere else entirely," Tom explained to his children.

"Do you understand?" Lily asked them.

"Yes, Mum," they both answered.

Tom smiled. "Good. Now Harry will come with me, and Jack will go with your mother," he said as the two pairs disappeared with loud pops.

Appearing at the train station, the twins felt sick. Harry let go of his father's hand, placing both hands on his knees. Jack, on the other hand, wrapped himself around his mother's leg, as if it were his lifeline.

"Jack, are you okay?" Lily asked her son.

He looked up at her with a smile on his face. "I'm fine, Mum. I just needed something to hold onto, or I would have fallen on my face," he answered.

Sirius joined the group, laughing at what his nephew said. "That would have been hilarious," he teased the boy. "Anyways, your trunks are already on board. You have the cabin next to your cousin Draco."

Jack perked up at that. "Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy are here?" he asked, taking off to find his godparents.

"Jack! You need to stay with us!" his mother yelled, losing the boy in the crowd. She followed after him, refusing to lose her son.

As Jack ran through the crowd, he failed to see a small girl in front of him. He collided with her, sending them both to the ground. "I'm sorry, I was looking for my aunt," he told the girl, offering to help her up. Taking her hand, Jack got a good look at the girl. She had red hair just like his mother, but it was a shade brighter. Her heart-shaped face was covered in freckles, and she had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Thank you for helping me up, even if it was your fault," she said, smirking at the boy. "I'm Ginny Weasley by the way."

Jack smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Ginny. I'm Jack Riddle," he said, introducing himself. When Ginny backed away from him, the boy asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're a dark wizard," she whispered in fear.

Jack shook his head, trying to quell the girl's fears. "No I'm not," he told her.

"But you practice dark magic," Ginny stated.

"Nope. I'm an apprentice prankster. Very good at Charms and Transfiguration, though, since most pranks involve them," he said with a smile.

"Wait, you're a prankster?" the girl asked.

"Yup. The best there is," Jack boasted, puffing out his chest.

Ginny giggled. "No you're not. My brothers Fred and George are," she said, bursting the boy's bubble.

"Have they ever made someone fart like a foghorn for an entire week?" he questioned, determined to regain his pride.

"No," Ginny giggled. "How did you do that?"

Jack grinned, knowing he had the girl's attention. "I put a potion in my uncle's firewhiskey," he explained.

"Jack, there you are," Lily said, appearing behind her son. Seeing the young girl, she asked, "Who is your new friend?"

Jack grinned, turning so that he was at the girl's side. "Mum, this is Ginny Weasley. I was just telling her about the time I made Uncle Sirius fart like a foghorn," he said, introducing the girl.

Ginny curtseyed, thinking that the woman would call her a 'blood traitor.' "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Riddle," she greeted, her voice wavering.

Lily smiled at the young redhead, knowing that the girl was worried she would degrade her. "You have nothing to worry about, dear. My husband and I think very highly of your family, even if you do follow the old coot. And please, call me Lily. Mrs. Riddle makes me feel old," she told the girl.

Hearing that a dark family respected her family, Ginny was shocked. "Do you really respect my family?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "Many Pure Blood families have forgotten that children require love to grow. My husband grew up without a family, and he did not want that for our children. We, like your parents, make time for our kids. So, in a way, your family is rich, Ginny. Not in gold, but in love," Lily explained. "Now, where are your parents? If the rumors about your mother are true, she's probably worrying up a storm."

Ginny blushed. "Fred and George were messing around, and Mum got angry. She let go of my hand and we got separated," she explained.

"Well, we can't have that, now can we? I know, why don't you come with us? Jack and I can take you back to your family, dear," Lily stated with a smile. The mother in her would not let her leave the young girl by herself. Also, it seemed as if her son had taken a liking to the girl.

"_**Who is this young one, Jack?"**_ Sarpa hissed, popping her head out of the boy's sleeve. The snake had wrapped herself around her master's arm for travel.

Ginny turned to the snake. "I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you," the girl greeted the serpent, surprising her companions.

"You understood her?" Lily asked the young redhead.

The young Weasley nodded her head. "Uh-huh," she replied. "The snake asked Jack who I was."

"_**Ginny, can you speak like this?" **_Jack asked his new friend in Parseltongue.

"Huh?" the girl questioned. "I am speaking."

Jack shook his head. _**"No, like I am. Try to talk like me,"**_ the boy said.

"_**Like this?"**_ Ginny asked.

Mother and son smiled. "Yes!" Jack whooped in joy.

Seeing the confused look on the girl's face, Lily explained what had happened. "Ginny, you have been given an amazing ability that very few are granted. You are a Parselmouth, a witch that can talk with snakes," she told the girl.

The young redhead gasped. "But only dark wizards can do that. I don't want to be evil," Ginny started to cry.

Instinctively, Jack wrapped his arms around the girl. "Ginny, you aren't evil just because you can speak to snakes. Don't let what other people tell you decide how you think. You need to live your own life," the boy said, rubbing the girl's back comfortingly. "Besides, what about me? Am I evil?"

Ginny giggled, shaking her head. "No, you're really funny," she answered, removing herself from his embrace, but grabbed a hold of the boy's hand.

Lily smiled at the children. She had a feeling that these two would be inseparable in a few years. "So, Ginny, are you going to Hogwarts this year?" she asked the young girl as they continued searching.

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm only ten. My brother Ron is starting this year though," she replied.

Jack grinned at the girl, getting an idea. "Hey, why don't I write to you? I could tell you what Hogwarts is like and some of the stuff we do in class. I'm sure my brother will let me borrow his owl," he said.

"You would do that for me?" the young redhead asked him.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. It would give me something to do, and I'd stay in contact with my new best friend," he replied with a toothy grin.

"Really? I'm your new best friend?" Ginny asked in shock.

"Uh-huh. You're a lot cooler than my other friends. Most of them act like they have something shoved up their bum," Jack answered.

"Jack!" Lily scolded, even if it was true. Unlike Harry, Jack didn't get along with most of the other Death Eater children. He was much too free spirited for their liking. The only ones he liked were his cousin Draco, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis.

"Sorry, Mum," he apologized. Turning back towards Ginny, he asked, "So can I write to you?"

She nodded. "I'd like that, Jack," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Ginny! Oh my poor baby, I thought I lost you!" a woman sobbed, pulling the girl into her arms.

Ginny struggled to free herself. "I'm fine, Mum. These nice people helped me," she told her mother.

Molly Weasley turned to face her daughter's rescuers. "Thank you so much!" she cried, but sobered instantly, recognizing the woman. "What do you want?"

Lily frowned. "Mrs. Weasley, my son and I simply helped your daughter locate you. When we ran into her, she was alone, and I had no desire to leave her. I am a mother, just as you are," she told the woman.

"But you must have had a motive. You dark families are all alike," the Weasley matriarch stated.

"I will tell you the exact same thing I told your daughter. My husband and I think very highly of your family, even if you do follow Dumbledore. Many Pure Blood families have forgotten that children require love to grow. My husband grew up without a family, and he did not want that for our children. We, like you and your husband, make time for our kids," Lily stated with conviction.

Molly was shocked. A well known dark family actually had respect for her house. But she was still hesitant to believe the women helped her daughter freely. "Why should I believe you?" she questioned.

Lily knew that the woman probably wouldn't believe her. "I, Lilith Elara Riddle, swear on my magic that I helped the young Ginny Weasley out of the goodness of my heart," she said, drawing her wand. A faint glow was emitted, before disappearing. "Do you believe me now?"

Molly Weasley looked dumbfounded. The woman she had been harassing just performed a wizarding oath that she helped her daughter out of kindness. "I am sorry, Mrs. Riddle. I was merely looking out for the well-being of my only daughter. Is there any way I could make this up to you?" she asked, knowing she had been in the wrong.

Lily was about to say that there was no need for that, but she suddenly had an idea. "Actually, there is. You see, my son has developed a liking towards your daughter, and she towards him. I was wondering if you would allow Jack to write Ginny while he is away at Hogwarts? And if we could meet later, maybe we could discuss something?" she inquired.

The Weasley matriarch smiled. "I would be more than happy to let your son owl Ginny. She has few friends as it is. Does five o'clock at the Leaky Cauldron work for you?" she asked the woman she had been mistaken about.

Lily nodded her head. "That is fine with me, Mrs. Weasley. I will see you then," she replied. Facing the young girl, she said, "Be good for your mother, Ginny. I'm sure Jack will tell me all about you in his letters home."

Jack, knowing that he had to go, hugged his new friend. "Bye, Ginny. I'll send Hedwig, which is my brother's owl, in a few days. You can just send a reply back," he told her.

Ginny nodded. "Bye, Jack. I can't wait to read your letter. Be sure to tell me everything," she stated as they separated. Turning towards Lily, she gave the woman a hug. "Bye, Lily. Thank you for helping me."

Lily smiled, returning the girl's hug. "It was my pleasure, Ginny. Let's go, Jack. We need to find your father before he begins to worry about us," she told her son.

"Yes, Mum," he replied, following his mother into the crowd.

"Lily!" Sirius shouted, spotting his sister and nephew. "Tom, Cissy, I found them."

Tom Riddle embraced his wife. "Where have you been?" he asked her.

Lily smirked. "Jack met a new friend who had been separated from her family. We simply helped the girl out," she answered.

"And just who is this new friend of yours?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her godson.

"Ginny Weasley," he answered. "And she can talk to Sarpa!"

Tom was shocked. A Weasley who could speak Parseltongue? "Is this true, Lily?" he asked his wife.

Lily nodded her head. "Yes, Tom, Ginny is a Parselmouth," she confirmed.

"Where's Harry? I need to ask him if I can use Hedwig this year," Jack asked, looking around for his twin.

"He's already on the train, Pup," Sirius answered. "And why do you need to borrow Hedwig?"

The boy blushed slightly. "Well, Ginny isn't going to Hogwarts until next year, so I'm going to send her letters, telling her all about school," he replied.

Sirius laughed. "You like her, don't you?" he teased.

Lily smacked her brother. "Sirius, leave him alone," she stated.

Tom turned to his son. "Jack, why don't you go find your brother? I'm sure he's worried about you. Oh, and I approve of your friendship with Ginny," he said with a smile.

"Okay, Dad," he said, giving the adults hugs good-bye.

"Be good, Jack. Don't get into too much trouble," Narcissa told him.

"Watch out for Filch, my young padawan. He is a prankster's worst nightmare," Sirius advised. "And give that cat of his a good kick for me."

"Sirius!" Lily scolded.

"What! Mrs. Norris is a demon with fur," her brother said, defending himself.

Tom embraced his oldest son. "Please try to behave, Jack. Don't get into too much trouble," he said. "And keep an eye on Snape. I don't trust him."

Jack nodded his head. "Will do, Dad. You can count on me," he replied.

Lily smiled at her child. "You're going to do fine at Hogwarts, sweetie. Just keep your grades up, and please try to make some new friends. I don't want you to get lonely," she told him.

"Mum," the boy groaned.

"I just worry about you, Jack. It's what I do," she stated with a smile.

"You should get going, Jack. You wouldn't want to get left behind," Sirius told his nephew.

"Thanks, Uncle Sirius. Bye everyone!" he said, taking off for the train.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked his twin when he entered the cabin Sirius had put their luggage in.

"I met a new friend," Jack replied. "Mum and I helped her find her family."

"Who is this new friend of yours, cousin?" Draco Malfoy asked, joining the Riddle twins. Behind the blonde haired boy was a few of the other Death Eater children.

Before he could answer, Jack heard someone shout, "Don't worry, Ginny, we'll send you a toilet seat!"

"Boys!"

"Sorry, Mum. We were-"

"Only joking."

Jack opened the window, sticking his head out. "But I'm not! I'll send you one, Ginny," he promised his newest friend. Pulling his head back in side the train, he noticed everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"What was that all about?" his brother questioned.

"Ginny's brothers, I'm guessing Fred and George, were going to send her a toilet seat from Hogwarts, but their mum yelled at them. So, I said that I would send it," he explained.

"So this Ginny is the girl you helped?" Harry asked his brother.

"Wait, did she have red hair?" one of the girls who followed Draco asked.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah. Why do you want to know, Pansy?" he asked the girl.

"You idiot, she's a Weasley!" Pansy Parkinson screamed.

"You messed up this time, Riddle," a boy, Theodore Nott, stated.

"What are guys talking about?" Jack questioned, not understanding why they were upset.

"The Weasleys are blood traitors, idiot! What would the Dark Lord say if he knew you were chummy with them?" Pansy asked. She didn't know that Tom Riddle was Lord Voldemort.

Draco came to his cousin's rescue. "Pansy, maybe Jack could try to turn the girl against Dumbledore? It could be a major blow to their morale," he suggested.

The girl frowned. "Fine, but if he messes up, it's on him," she said, exiting the cabin. Most of the others left, only Draco, Blaise and Daphne remaining.

"So what did your dad say about this new friend of yours?" the Greengrass heiress questioned her friend. She and the boys, along with Tracey, knew who Voldemort really was.

Jack grinned. "Dad approved. He and Mum thought it would be good for me to have someone to write too," he answered. "Oh, Ginny can talk to Sarpa."

The children were shocked. "Wait, you're saying that a Weasley can converse with snakes?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, Ginny's a Parselmouth," Jack confirmed.

"So are you going to try to help her see the truth?" Draco asked his cousin. "If you do, Dumbledore will lose one of his main supporters."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but I want to get to know her first. When I'm around her, I feel weird," the boy explained, blushing slightly.

"Weird how?" Daphne asked. She was the brightest of the group of friends.

"It's almost like my magic is reaching out to her. It's kind of like how my parents explained their soul bond, but at the same time different," he answered.

"Maybe you should ask Mum about it," Harry suggested.

"That reminds me. Harry, can I use Hedwig to send letters to Ginny?" Jack asked. "I promised that I would tell her about Hogwarts and our classes."

His brother smiled. "Of course you can use her. I have no problem with that," Harry replied.

Just then, the door opened, a red-haired boy standing in the door way. He was tall and lanky, and had a smudge on his nose. "Is Mathew Potter in here?" he asked the group.

* * *

**So there you have it. The kids are headed to Hogwarts and Ginny is a Parselmouth. I have a reason for doing this, so don't yell at me. And expect to see more Weasleys next chapter.**

**If you have any other questions or concerns, please leave a review.**

**Well, that's it for now, so until next time...**

**FFW**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I want to say thanks to Carebear114, McCountryGirl, and Ice Roza for leaving reviews. I never expected that so many people would enjoy this fic. I just checked, and 60 people are following this. I send a thank you to every one of you wonderful people. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. Now, both McCountryGirl and Ice Roza had questions about last chapter, so I will now answer them.**

**Ice Roza asked who Mathew Potter was. He is the son of James Potter and some random girl (haven't decided who yet.) The reason for this is because with Draco being part of the group, someone needed to play his role. And since most of the roles are switched, I had to come up with a character who would fit the part. And so, Mathew Potter came to be.**

**McCountryGirl's question was about Ginny being a Parsletounge. The reasoning for this will become apparent next chapter, so you guys will just have to wait and see.**

**Also, ShadowKing50 sent me a PM asking if Harry was going to be a major character in the story. The answer is yes, just not right now. There are two main pairings here. Jack and Ginny, and Harry and Hermoine, and in that order. These four are the most important characters, with everyone else providing a supporting role. Harry and Hermoine will become closer as the story progresses, but at a normal rate. So don't worry, I have everything planned for those two.**

**So enough with me rambling, onto the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any claims to the ownership of _Harry Potter._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Friends and a Train Ride part 2**

In a dark, uninhabited room sat a large and dusty tome. If one were to read its pages, they would find the name of every student who had attended the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was very old and forgotten magic placed on the book, allowing it to update itself every year, when a new magical child was born. The moment they were born, a child's name was added to the ledger, under the year they would begin their years at Hogwarts. Throughout history, never has the tome moved a child from where they were placed. That is, until now.

* * *

The group of children faced the boy in the doorway. "Why do you want to know?" Blaise Zabini asked him.

The red-haired boy blushed. "I was wondering if I could be his friend," he replied.

Draco laughed, taking in the boy's appearance. "Red hair, freckles, and second-hand clothes. You're a Weasley, aren't you?" the Malfoy heir questioned.

"Ron Weasley, you prick. What gives you the right to make fun of my family?" Ron questioned.

"You're Ginny's brother that's starting Hogwarts," Jack stated, thinking that this boy could be a friend as well. He couldn't have been any more wrong.

"How do you know my sister?" the boy demanded. "Wait, I know you guys. You're Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and the Riddle twins. What do you want from my sister, Death Eater scum?"

Jack held up his hands, signaling he meant no harm. "My mum and I helped her find your family when she was lost," he explained. "She and I are going to be writing to each other throughout the year."

Ron grew red in anger. "You will do no such thing! Leave my sister alone!" he shouted. "She's going to marry Mathew Potter, not some baby Death Eater."

Daphne scowled at the boy. "Ginny isn't some piece of meat that you can just sell to the best butcher. What gives you the right to decide who she marries?" she demanded. To the Greengrass heiress, arranged marriages were the ultimate evil. She believed that one had the right to decide who to spend the rest of their life with.

"She's my sister, that's why!" the Weasley boy replied.

"Let me ask you something. Why is it that you haven't called your sister by her name?" Harry inquired. "I find that a little odd."

"I don't have to answer to you," Ron stated.

Jack stood up, getting right in the boy's face. "Ginny is my friend, so I will write to her. If you have a problem with that, then too bad. I'm not scared of you, Ron. And if I find out that you give her any trouble, you'll wish you had never met me," he threatened.

The red-haired boy nodded his head in fear, retreating to safety.

"Care to explain what just happened?" Blaise asked his friend. "Why did you threaten the guy?"

"He needed to know that if he messed with Ginny, he would get the wolf," replied Jack.

Daphne smacked herself in the forehead. "I'm so stupid," she muttered.

The boys turned to face her. "Why?" Harry questioned.

"I know why Jack was felling weird around Ginny," the girl replied. "It was his wolf calling out to her."

"Huh? What do you mean 'it was his wolf?' What does Jack's Animagus form have to do with this?" Draco asked.

"It was trying to tell Jack that it had chosen a mate," Daphne explained.

"So you're saying..." Blaise started.

"That Ginny is also an Animagus," the girl finished. "Or will be one."

Jack had turned a bright red. "So Bandit chose Ginny to be his mate?" he asked in a whisper.

Harry shook his head. "No, he chose her to be your mate. Bandit is a part of you, Jack. You two are the same being, just different forms," he explained to his brother.

"Anyways," Blaise said, steering the group away form that topic, "why does the name 'Mathew Potter' sound familiar?"

"Because stupid," said a girl as she entered the cabin, "he's the one that supposedly lived when the Dark Lord supposedly attacked him."

Daphne squealed, engulfing the girl in a hug. "Tracey!"

Tracey laughed, returning her friend's hug. "Daphne!"

"My ears!" Draco shouted, putting his hands over them.

Jack turned to his brother. "Harry, did Dad ever attack this guy? And haven't we heard the name 'Potter' before?" he asked.

"No, Dad never attacked anyone without a reason. And don't you remember the stories that Uncle Sirius used to tell us? There was a boy in his and Mum's year that wanted to get with Mum. I think his name was James," the younger twin answered.

"I remember now. He was the guy that they would always prank," Jack commented.

Daphne brought the focus of the group to her. "I think that Dumbledore made up that stupid attack. He probably wanted someone to lead the next generation in his name," she stated.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "It had to be someone of high social status, so it was either the Longbottoms or the Potters," the blonde-haired boy added.

"Don't forget someone easily manipulated," Tracey commented.

Jack decided that the conversation had gone on for too long. "Anybody want to play a game of Exploding Snap?" he asked his friends. They all looked at the boy as if he had three heads. "What?"

"I thought you were banned from playing?" Tracey questioned.

Jack groaned. "You blow up a toilet and they put a lifetime ban on you," he muttered.

"You threw an entire deck in it!" Draco shouted.

"I was five!" the eldest twin retorted.

"Did I hear that correctly, dear brother?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"Only if you heard what I heard, brother," a second voice replied.

The group of eleven year-olds turned to face their guests. "Who are you?" Daphne asked the two older boys.

Ignoring the question, the boy on the right asked his companion, "What do you think, Gred, are they the ones ickle Ronniekins told us about?"

"I don't know, Forge. Our dear little brother was scared shitless," the other boy replied. "But that one looks familiar," he said, pointing at Jack.

"You are right, oh brother of mine, but where have we seen him before," the first boy asked with a smirk.

"Don't you remember, brother? He's the one that young Gin-Gin wouldn't stop talking about," the second replied.

"Yes, I remember now. Our dear sister's knight in shining armor. How do you do this day, Sir Knight?" the other asked Jack with a grin.

The boy smirked. "Tis a good day, my prank loving friends," he replied. Seeing the shocked look on their faces, Jack said, "Ginny told me about her brothers Fred and George, and their love of a good prank."

"But how did you-"

"Know we were them?" the Weasley twins asked in their twin-speak.

Jack grinned. "Ickle Ronniekins and Gin-Gin gave it away," he answered. "Plus, I recognized your voices from when you told Ginny you would send her a toilet seat."

"So you're the one promised to send said object," one of the Weasley twins stated. "By the way, I'm Fred and he's George."

"But I thought I was Fred today?" George questioned.

Draco decided that he could no longer stand the two boys. "Enough. What do you want?" he asked them.

Fred faced the blonde-haired boy. "We just wanted to see if our brother was telling the truth or not," he explained.

"And don't forget that we wanted to meet Gin-Gin's savior," George added, smiling towards Jack. "So, is it true that you're banned from playing Exploding Snap?"

"Yes, genius here has a lifetime ban from the game," Tracey answered.

"I still blame Uncle Sirius," Jack muttered. "He's the one that told me to do it."

The Weasley twins smirked. Each placed an arm around the boy's shoulders. "My good sir, how would you like to improve your skills?" Fred inquired.

"We have been looking for someone who shared our favorite past time. What do you say about being our apprentice?" George finished.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline your offer. I am already being taught the skills our profession requires by a master of the trade," Jack replied.

Fred and George were shocked. "It seems that someone has beaten us to this young prankster, my dear brother," George stated.

"So it does, brother," Fred replied. Turning to leave, he told the soon to be first years, "We must depart, my friends, but fear not. You will see us again."

After they left, Draco groaned. "Great, now we have to put up with the twin terrors," he muttered.

"They seem different though," Blaise stated. "I hadn't expected followers of Dumbledore to behave like that."

"Maybe they don't follow the guy," Tracey commented, earning her a dumbfounded look from Draco.

"What do you think, Harry?" Daphne asked the younger twin.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know what to make of those two. I'd have to go with Jack on this one," he replied. The group turned to face Jack. "So, brother, what is your opinion?"

"I think that it's possible to get them to join our side. They don't seem to be the kind of people to follow someone blindly. It's possible that they haven't truly picked a side yet," Jack explained.

Blaise nodded. "That could be. Compare the way the twins treated us to the way Ron did. Fred and George seemed impartial about us, while Ron flat out accused us of being Death Eaters," the Italian boy explained.

"You're right," Daphne stated. "I didn't even think about that."

"So you're saying that the Weasley twins don't know who to side with?" Draco questioned. "How is that possible? Their parents are huge supporters of Dumbledore."

"Draco has a point," Tracey commented.

"As Jack already said, they're not the kind of people who blindly follow someone. The Weasley twins probably want to decide for themselves who to support in the war," Harry stated.

Jack smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Harry. Now, we need to be civil with them to gain their support. Fred and George will more than likely be crucial allies in the future. Plus, as we determined earlier, losing two more Weasleys will destroy the morale for Dumbledore's side," the boy explained. "So what do you say guys? You in?"

Tracey nodded. "They're going to be great when we have to think outside the box."

"I'm in," Blaise said.

"If you think it will work, Jack," Harry answered.

Daphne smiled at her friend. "I think it's a great idea."

"Fine, but don't expect me to be good friends with them. I still have to keep my image up," Draco huffed.

Jack grinned. "Then it's decided. The recruitment of Fred and George Weasley will be a top priority this year," the boy stated. "It will also help me get closer to Ginny."

"Does Jack have a crush on someone?" Tracey teased her friend.

Daphne giggled. "That's right, you weren't here we he told us about her," she said to her friend.

"So who is this mysterious Ginny? All I know is that she's the sister of the Weasley twins," the brown-haired girl stated.

"Well, Jack helped her find her family when she got lost. He's writing to her while we are at Hogwarts, since she's not starting until next year. Oh, and apparently Bandit has chosen her as his mate," Blaise explained.

"Wait, what do you mean 'his mate?'" Tracey asked.

"Basically, Bandit has decided that the Weaslette will be the mother of his pups," Draco explained, laughing at his own pun. "Get it? Bandit's a wolf, and wolves have puppies."

Blaise groaned. "Really Draco? Did you really just say that?"

"That wasn't even remotely funny," Harry deadpanned. He turned to his brother, who's face was bright red. "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded his head. "I'm fine. It's just weird to think that I'm going to end up with a girl that I just met," he explained.

"How are you going to play her?" Blaise questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jack replied.

Draco groaned. "He wants to know how you're going to worm your way into her life," he explained for his cousin.

The boy frowned. "I'm not going to 'worm my way in.' I want to actually gain Ginny's friendship. She's not some kind of pawn on a chess board," Jack stated. "I want her to like the real me, not some fake."

The girls smiled at each other. "He's got it bad," Daphne said to Tracey.

The brown-haired girl nodded her head. "Real bad," she replied.

Any further conversation was cut off when a bushy-haired girl opened the cabin door. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville Longbottom lost his pet toad, Trevor," she asked the group.

Jack shook his head. "Sorry, but we haven't seen a toad anywhere. But, I do know a spell that can help," he told the girl.

Her face lit up. "You can already perform magic? I'm a muggle-born, so I haven't really seen magic done," she explained. "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger."

Knowing that Draco was going to make a comment about her blood status, Tracey introduced the group. "It's nice to meet you, Hermione. My name is Tracey Davis, and these are my friends, Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and the twins Jack and Harry Riddle."

Hermione smiled at the group. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she replied. "So can you show me that spell you were talking about?" she asked Jack.

The eldest Riddle twin grinned as he took his wand out of his pocket. "Of course. _Accio Trevor_," Jack stated, pointing his wand towards the door.

At first, nothing seemed to happen, but just as Hermione opened her mouth to comment, a loud croak echoed throughout the train. It was soon followed by a thud as something smacked into the door.

Tracey turned to her friend. "Nice one, idiot," she said.

"What was that?" Hermione asked the group.

"That was the toad colliding with the door," Daphne explained. "It seems that Jack forgot about it."

The eldest Riddle twin rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Oops. My bad."

Hermione opened the door, finding an unconscious toad on the floor. "Poor thing, it looks hurt," the bushy-haired girl said, picking up the toad. She turned to face the other kids. "Thanks for your help. See you later."

As soon as the girl left, Draco let out a sigh. "I thought she would never leave."

"You're an arrogant prat, you know that?" Tracey growled at him.

As the two started to argue, Jack turned to his brother, who had not spoken a word since Hermione showed up. "You alright?" he asked his twin.

Harry nodded, a slight blush on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Jack grinned, seeing the look on his brother's face. "I know that look. You fancy her, don't you?" he teased.

Draco turned towards his cousins. "What! But she's a mudblood!" the Malfoy heir exclaimed.

Tracey smacked him upside the head. "What difference does that make? You know my mum is muggle-born, so why does it matter that Hermione is?" she questioned the blonde-haired boy, glaring at him.

Draco backed away in fear. "Now, Tracey, I didn't mean it like that," he said, trying to appease the girl. He turned to his friends. "Guys, some help here."

The others laughed. "Nice try, Draco, but you're on your own this time," Blaise replied.

"So, do you fancy her, Harry?" Daphne asked the youngest twin.

Harry blushed. "I don't know. She's pretty, and seemed smart, but I'd have to get to know her first," he answered.

Just then, the door to their cabin opened once more. "Well what do we have here?" an arrogant voice asked. The group turned to face the voice. Standing in the door way was a boy with messy, black hair and glasses. Behind him were two others. The first boy was shorter and looked like he was Irish. The other was darker skinned.

"Who are you?" Jack questioned the boy in the front.

He smiled. "I'm surprised you don't know who I am. The name's Mathew Potter," he replied. "My friends here are Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan."

"So you were the one the Weasel was looking for," Draco stated, glaring at the three boys.

Mathew turned towards him. "Making fun of people again, Malfoy? I would have thought that was beneath someone like you?" he jested, trying to rile the boy up.

"What do you want, Potter," Jack growled, stepping forward. No one messed with his pack and got away with it.

The boy smirked. "I heard that someone was trying to move in on my territory," he answered. "If I were you, Riddle, I'd stay away from Ginny Weasley. I'm going to have my dad bribe her dad into agreeing to a betrothal contract," Mathew stated.

Jack was seeing red. He grabbed the boy by his throat, lifting him off the ground. "You do that, Potter, and you won't know what hit you. You are worthless scum, just like your dad," he stated. He threw the boy to the ground. "Get out of here. Now!"

As soon as Mathew hit the ground, Dean and Seamus had their wands out and pointed at Jack. "You tried to kill me!" the Potter boy screamed as he got to his feet. "Do you know what kind of power I have? You just made a big mistake, Riddle. I will get you for this," Mathew threatened.

Blaise and Draco raised their own wands, pointing them at the three boys in front of them. "We're not scared of some spoiled brat, so I suggest you leave while you still can, Potter," Blaise stated.

"Matt, I think we should go now," Dean squeaked in fear.

"Yeah, we need to change into our robes," Seamus added.

The Potter heir nodded his head. "Fine, but you haven't heard the last of this, Riddle. Ginny will be mine," Mathew said, leading his lackeys away.

Jack tried to go after him, but his friends held him back. "Let me go. He needs to learn how to treat an alpha with respect," the boy stated.

"What are you talking about?" Tracey asked.

Daphne and Harry paled, understanding what Jack had said. "Jack, you need to calm down. Nobody can know about Bandit, especially Dumbledore and Potter. You would be signing your death warrant," Harry said to his brother.

"But I can't let him get away with the betrothal contract. He won't take her away from me," Jack stated with conviction.

"We won't let that happen, Jack. We will do everything we can to stop Potter before he can set his plan in motion," Daphne promised her friend. "You know how I feel about arranged marriages."

Jack took a deep breath. "Alright, what's our plan?" he asked his friends. "We can't let Potter owl his dad. Harry, send Hedwig with a letter to Mum about what happened. Hopefully she can help."

Harry nodded, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"So any ideas?" Jack asked the rest of his friends. As the group of friends discussed how to stop Mathew, little did they know that someone was already putting a stop to Potter's plan.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hopefully, some of your questions were answered.**

**Now, if anyone is wondering, Fred and George will show up a lot more than they did in the books. I hated how they and Ginny didn't really do anything until _Order of the Phoenix_. So, in my story, they will play more of an important role than just the main character's best friend's older brothers.**

**And just to let you guys know, next chapter will NOT be about them reaching Hogwarts. That's in the one after next. But don't worry, next chapter will answer most of your questions about Ginny's role in the fic.**

**Anyways, please review or PM me if you have any questions about anything.**

**FFW**


	5. Chapter 5

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**

**Hey there everyone. I thought it would be fitting to post this chapter on Mother's Day, so sorry to keep you guys waiting. This chapter is dedicated to all those wonderful mothers out there. **

**I'm going to start something new with the reviews that I saw another author do.**

**Lucky Gaurd: Yeah, now that you mentioned it, he does seem like one. Even in later chapters.**

**Acacia Cottonwood: Don't worry, you will get to see more of Harry once they reach Hogwarts and classes start. Right now, I'm doing back story on Jack, since the only thing that has changed about Harry is his family. Otherwise, this Harry is the same Harry from the books. And thanks for the suggestion. I will definitely use that at one point.**

**Silberbullet: Thanks for those words of support. I appreciate it.**

**So, without further ado, I present the next chapter of "Twin Riddles."**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Motherly Meeting**

Lily Riddle stepped out of the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. Dusting herself off, she approached the bar.

"Mrs. Riddle, what brings you to my establishment?" Tom the barkeeper asked her.

Lily smiled at the man. "I am meeting Mrs. Weasley in five minutes to discuss some things. Do you know if she has arrived yet?" she asked.

"No, I don't believe so," the inn keeper replied. "Why don't you take a seat, and I'll send her your way when she does."

"Thank you, Tom. I'd appreciate it," Lily told the man.

Taking a seat at one of the tables, she thought back to earlier that morning. It was no coincidence that Jack and Ginny ran into each other, but she couldn't figure out why. The way the two clicked was more than what some would call 'love at first sight.' Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed someone approaching.

"Mrs. Riddle, how are you?" Molly Weasley asked as she sat down across from Lily.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you for agreeing to meet me," Lily replied with a smile. She then noticed the extra guest. "Why hello, Ginny. What brings you here?"

"My husband was called into work, so I brought Ginny with since I couldn't leave her by herself," Molly answered. "Is that a problem?"

Lily shook her head. "No. Her being here is actually a good thing, since this is about her and my son," she answered.

The Weasley matriarch nodded her head. "So what would you like to discuss?" she asked the woman across the table.

"Before we dive into that subject, may I ask Ginny a few questions?" Lily asked. "It may be important to why I asked you here."

"I guess it's alright," Molly said, a little hesitant.

Lily smiled, turning to face the young girl. "How are you, Ginny?" she asked.

"I'm okay, Lily. What do you want to ask me?" the young redhead questioned.

"I'm going to warn you, Ginny, some of my questions may be embarrassing, but I need you to answer truthfully. Do you remember this morning when you ran into Jack?" Lily asked.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. He wasn't looking where he was going and ran into me. He did help me up, though. It was sweet of him to do that," she answered.

Lily smiled. "That's Jack for you. Anyways, did something happen when he helped you up? Anything at all?" she questioned.

"Actually, something did happen. I didn't think it was important so I didn't mention it," Ginny replied.

"What was it, dear?" Molly asked her daughter.

"We kind of made eye contact, but that wasn't weird. It was the way a part of me reacted that was weird," the young girl explained. Seeing the look on her mother's face, Ginny quickly added, "It had to do with my magic, Mum. Not what you're thinking."

Lily was intrigued. "What do you mean, Ginny? How did your magic react?" she asked.

Ginny looked away from her mother. "I didn't want anyone to know about it. I thought everyone would call me a freak," the girl muttered softly.

Lily took the girl's hands in hers. "Ginny, remember what Jack told you this morning. Do you remember?" she asked.

Ginny nodded her head. "He said that I can't let what other people say decide what I think," she answered.

"That's right. So what ever you wanted to keep a secret, you can't let what people think effect you," Lily stated, smiling at the young redhead.

Ginny nodded, wiping away a few tears. "Thank you, Lily. I think I'm ready now," she said.

Molly was shocked by how the woman and her daughter got along. It seemed as if they had known each other for most of their lives, instead of only a day. "So what would you like to tell me, dear?" she asked her daughter.

"Mum, I can turn into a dog," Ginny answered.

Molly gasped. "But how is that possible?" she questioned.

Lily was shocked. It seemed that the girl shared another talent with Jack. "Ginny, are you saying that you are an Animagus?" she asked, wanting to be sure.

"A what?" the young girl questioned.

"A witch or wizard that can turn into an animal is called an Animagus," Lily explained.

Ginny nodded her head. "I guess I am," she stated.

"But how is that possible?" Molly asked for the second time.

Lily turned to the worried mother. "Mrs. Weasley, Ginny is Natural Animagus. She was born with the knowledge of how to transform into her animal form, but unable to access it. Though it seems that she some how did," she explained, giving the girl a grin.

"How do you know this?" the Weasley matriarch questioned.

"Jack is also a Natural Animagus. He first transformed about four years ago. The only reason I found out is the fact that we don't have wolves on our property," Lily replied. "So, Ginny, what kind of dog are you?"

"I think I'm a Siberian husky," Ginny answered.

Lily nodded, mentally gasping. That had to be the reason the two children connected. Their Animagus forms were calling out to each other. But why?

"Mrs. Riddle, is everything okay?" Molly asked the woman.

Lily cleared her head, smiling towards her. "I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley, just thinking. And please, call me Lily. All this 'Mrs.' stuff is getting annoying," she replied.

Molly smiled. "Only if you call me Molly."

"Well, Molly, I believe I know the reason our children are so taken with each other. I think it has something to do with their Animagus forms," Lily explained.

"What do you mean?" the Weasley matriarch inquired.

"I believe that their forms are calling out to one another, but for reasons I do not know," the younger woman replied. "Am I right, Ginny?"

Ginny nodded her head, blushing slightly. "Yes, Lily, that's what it felt like," the girl answered.

"That's all I wanted to know. Now we can discuss why I wanted to meet in the first place," Lily stated, turning towards Molly. "Molly, what I am about to suggest is not meant to disrespect your family in any way. The only reason I thought of it was because of the way I saw our children interact," she explained but was interrupted by an owl.

"Why hello, Hedwig," Lily greeted the creature, "what are you doing here?" In reply, the owl lifted her leg to show the letter attached. "The twins already sent me a letter? I guess it must be important since they probably are only arriving at Hogwarts now," Lily said, untying the letter. "You should get going, girl. Wouldn't want Harry to worry about you."

Hedwig hooted, flying off.

"What a beautiful owl," Molly commented.

"I let Harry pick her out since my brother bought Jack his own familiar," Lily explained before opening the letter.

_Mum,_

_I know you were probably not expecting to see Hedwig this soon, but this is important. I think we have a problem with Jack, but I should probably start at the beginning._

_When Jack first joined me on the train, he told me he had met a new friend. Cousin Draco and the others joined us before he could tell me who the person was. Again, we were interrupted when Jack shouted something about a toilet seat out the window. That's when we found out who his new friend was. Pansy and Theo where not happy, but Draco convinced them to give it a chance. They and most of the others left, but Draco, Blaise and Daphne stayed._

_After that, Jack told us about a weird feeling he had when he was around Ginny, his new friend. He said it was as if his magic was reaching out to her and it felt like how you and Dad described your soul bond, but different._

_Then a boy with red hair entered, looking for a boy who he wanted to be friends with. Blaise and Draco quickly identified him as a Weasley, Ginny's family. He said his name was Ron, which caused Jack to try to befriend him since he was Ginny's older brother. Instead, Ron accused us of being dark wizards, and told Jack to leave his sister alone. He said she was going to marry Mathew Potter. When Daphne asked him what gave him the right to decide who Ginny could marry, Ron said that he could because he was her brother. Jack then got in Ron's face, and basically told him that he was going to write to Ginny no matter what. Jack did threaten him a little, which is part of the problem. And not once did Ron say Ginny's name. He kept referring to her as "his sister."_

_Anyways, after Ron left, Blaise asked Jack why he threatened the guy, which is when I knew we had a problem. Jack said that Ron needed to know that if he messed with Ginny, he would get the wolf. That's when Daphne figured it out. She said that Bandit was calling out to Ginny, and that he had chosen her to be his mate. The others were confused by this, but we think that Ginny is either already an Animagus, or soon will be. I have to tell you, Jack's face was hilarious!_

_(Was not!)_

_Sorry, Mum, Jack got a hold of the quill. Anyways, after that, we met Ginny's twin brothers, Fred and George. Nothing bad happened when they were with us, since they didn't judge us like Ron did. Oh, and they share Jack's favorite past time. Jack's going to try to befriend them._

_That's when we explained everything to Tracey, since she found us right before the Weasley twins did. Blaise and Draco said some things that upset Jack, and he told them that he wanted Ginny to like him for being himself, not being a fake. I just wonder when he'll tell her about the secret._

_Getting back on track, we then met a muggle-born named Hermione. She was trying to help someone find their toad. She was only around until Jack summoned the toad. Draco and Tracey got in an argument when Jack asked if I fancied the girl. Then the real problem showed up._

_You remember that bloke you and Uncle Sirius told us about, the one that wanted in your pants all seven years? You said his name was Potter. Well, his son showed up. He said that Jack was moving in on his territory, and told him to stay away from Ginny. Then he said that he was going to get his dad to bribe Mr. Weasley into agreeing to a betrothal contract between him and Ginny. That's when Jack grabbed him by the throat and threatened him. Potter's lackeys threatened us with their wands, but Draco and Blaise stood their ground, as did Jack. Potter and the other two left, but Potter said that Ginny will be his._

_This caused Jack to go primal. We had to hold him back so he didn't hurt anyone. He said that Potter needed to learn how to treat an alpha with respect. Only Daphne and I knew what he was talking about. I told him that we couldn't let anyone find out about Bandit, but all he said was that he wouldn't let Potter take Ginny away from him. That's when Daphne managed to calm him down._

_Right now, we're trying to stop Potter from owling his dad. I think Jack found a target to prank for the next seven years._

_Before I send Hedwig with this letter, I want to say that I think Jack is becoming an alpha. Mum, you need to do something to stop Mr. Potter before he gets that contract. I don't know what Jack will do if he loses Ginny before he even got her._

_Harry_

Finishing her son's letter, Lily paled. Her worst fear was coming true. She knew that Jack was not a normal wolf, due to his size. He had to be an alpha. She needed Molly to agree to her proposal more than anything now.

"Is everything alright, Lily?" Molly asked. "You seem worried."

Lily sighed. "My son Harry wrote me a letter about his brother. As you can tell, it's fairly long, so we might be here a while. You should know that your son Ron is involved," she explained.

"What happened?" the Weasley matriarch questioned.

"It seems that your son accused Jack and his friends of being dark wizards. He also told Jack to leave Ginny alone, since she was going to marry Mathew Potter. A friend of my son asked what gave him the right to give away his sister, and his reply was 'because she's my sister.' Jack then got in Ron's face and said that there was nothing he could do to keep him away from Ginny. Harry noticed that not once did Ron say Ginny's name," Lily explained.

Ginny blushed, hearing that nothing would keep Jack away from her, but growled when she heard her brother had all but handed her over to this Potter guy. "That sounds just like something Ron would do," she muttered to herself.

Molly Weasley was shocked to hear what her son had said about his sister. "That is not the son I raised. I am sorry for what he called your children, Lily. I think Ronald has a howler in his near future," she stated.

Lily gave the woman a smile. "Thank you, Molly," she said. "Now, after your son left, Jack said something that caused a friend of his to come to the same conclusion that we did about his and Ginny's Animagus forms. They think that Bandit, which is what the kids call Jack's wolf, has decided that Ginny's Animagus form will be his life-long mate," Lily explained the next part of the letter.

"He will do no such thing," Molly exclaimed. "I don't think your son should be anywhere near Ginny."

"Molly, let me finish. I know for a fact that Jack will only go as far as Ginny wants him to. My son is not the type of person to force himself on a woman just because his primal nature calls for it," Lily stated.

Ginny grabbed her mother's arm. "Please, Mum. I want to see where this leads. I really like Jack," the girl pleaded.

The Weasley matriarch sighed, sitting back down. "Fine, I promise to at least hear you out," she said to Lily.

"Thank you, Molly. Now, I have a theory about why their Animagus forms are acting in this way. Have you ever heard of soul bonds?" Lily asked.

"I don't believe I have," Molly replied.

"A soul bond is a form of magic that links two souls together. They are extremely rare, usually happening only twice a century. I know this because my husband and I share such a bond. Somewhere I read about a type of soul bond that deals with Animagus forms. That is what I believe our children have, which explains their shared ability of being Natural Animagi," Lily explained.

Molly's mouth was wide open. "You mean that fate has already chosen my daughter's husband for her?" she questioned.

"That's one way to look at it," Lily replied. "But back to the letter. It seems that Jack met your twin boys, Fred and George. They didn't treat him or his friends like Ron did, which made Jack want to befriend them."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, hearing that the twins were behaving normally. "Those two can be quite annoying when they choose to be, but I'm glad that they acted as they did."

Lily smiled, facing Ginny. "Ginny, I think you should hear the next part of the letter, since it's about you. I'll read it word for word. 'That's when we explained everything to Tracey, since she found us right before the Weasley twins did. Blaise and Draco said some things that upset Jack, and he told them that he wanted Ginny to like him for being himself, not being a fake,'" she read from the letter.

Ginny blushed a bright red. "That's so sweet. I can't wait for his first letter," the girl said.

Lily grinned. "I thought you would enjoy hearing that, Ginny. My son seems quite taken with you, and I don't believe all of it is your bond," she told the young redhead. "The only other major part is when the boy Ron was looking for showed up. His name is Mathew Potter," Lily explained.

Ginny grimaced. "What did the spoiled princess want?" she asked.

"Ginny!" Molly scolded. "Where are you manners?"

Lily giggled at what the young girl had said. "It seems that you know him. I'm sorry to say, but he's going have his dad bribe your father into agreeing to a betrothal contract, which would be disastrous to Jack's state. You see, he's becoming an alpha wolf, which is the leader of a pack. Which makes sense since his friends all look to him for a final decision," she explained.

"Arthur will not agree to anything of the sort," Molly stated. "He will not put his daughter through that."

Ginny wasn't worried about the contract as much as she was about Jack. "Why is Jack becoming an alpha bad?" she questioned.

"It's not being an alpha that's the problem, but the mindset that comes with it. Jack is very protective of his friends, and even more with you being his chosen mate. If something were to happen to you, I believe Jack would snap, letting Bandit take control. That's why Harry wrote to me. He wanted me to help protect his brother," Lily explained.

"I want to help in any way I can," Ginny stated.

Lily smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Ginny. I believe that you can stop his alpha tendencies from taking over, but there lies the problem. That can only happen if you agree to be his mate. But that doesn't mean you have to do 'it.' It just means that you have to tell him you accept," Lily explained.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Molly asked.

Lily turned towards the woman. "This is why I asked you to meet me, Molly. I was going to suggest writing up a betrothal contract between Ginny and Jack, but not a normal one. I wanted to put in that neither had to make a final choice up until Ginny's fifteenth birthday. That way, if something happened, they had the option to back out of the contract," she explained.

"I think I can live with that, since they have that option if they choose to use it," the Weasley matriarch replied. "What do you think, dear?" she asked her daughter.

"I'll do it. I really like Jack, and I don't think as a friend," the girl replied with a blush.

"Thank you, Ginny, and you as well, Molly. I truly wish for this to work out," Lily said to the Weasley women. "Now, when would you like to meet so we can have the goblins write up the contract?"

"How about Wednesday? Does that work for you?" Molly asked.

Lily nodded her head. "That's fine with me, Molly. Will Ginny be joining us?" she questioned.

Molly Weasley turned to ask her daughter if she would like to join them, but just as she began to speak, Ginny disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? This probably answered some questions, and more than likely created some as well. This chapter ends the backstory, so next chapter is the long awaited beginning of Harry and Jack's first year at Hogwarts.**

**Please, if you have a question, or see something I messed up on, leave a review. I enjoy seeing what you guys have to say. Since I am planning to be a actual author in the future, this helps me create my own unique style of writing, and you all are helping by pointing out mistakes and such. So again, thanks.**

**FFW signing off...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. I know you guys can do better than just two reviews. This chapter is dedicated to FallenAshe and Silberbullet for leaving their reviews. Also, a shout out to Silberbullet for being the first person to leave a second review. Now onto my replies.**

**Silberbullet: Things aren't what they might seem. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. And again, thanks for reviewing.**

**FallenAshe: Don't worry, you will start to see more of Harry/Hermione now that they are at Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crazy ideas that pop into my head.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: First Time at Hogwarts**

About Two Hours Earlier

"Alright, so everyone knows the plan?" Jack questioned his friends.

The group nodded their heads. "Yeah, we don't make a move until after the Sorting. Then we strike," Blaise said, summarizing their plan.

Jack grinned. "Good, Potter's not going to get anywhere near the Owlery," the boy stated.

"Now that we have our plan of attack, shouldn't we get into our robes?" Daphne inquired. "We should be close to Hogwarts by now."

The others knew that she was right, judging by how the train had started to slow down. The boys exited the cabin, heading next door to change. They regrouped after five minutes.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

As the train finally came to a halt, the group of six quickly made their way onto the platform, beating most of the crowds. "Ow, people need to learn some manners. You should have let me hex that guy when he plowed into us," Draco muttered, rubbing his arm.

"And let you get detention before term even started? No way," Tracey stated. "You did realize that he was a perfect, right?"

"You would expect a perfect to behave a little more civil," Blaise stated.

Daphne nodded her head in agreement. "You would think so. Who ever he was, he shouldn't be a perfect," the blonde-haired girl said.

"So, how are we supposed to get to the school? All I see are trees," Jack stated.

Harry smacked his brother upside the head. "You really are an idiot. Don't you remember any of Mum's stories?"

The older Riddle twin clutched his chin in thought. "Um, I think she said something about a squid," he answered. "Or was that Uncle Sirius?"

Before any of the children could comment on their friend's stupidity, a large figure approached the platform. As the person grew closer, the group noticed that the figure had a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" the man exclaimed.

Jack led his friends towards the giant. "Excuse me sir, but who are you?" the boy asked the man.

"The name's Hagrid. I'm the Grounds Keeper here at Hogwarts," the giant replied, introducing himself. Taking a look at the collection of students in front of him, Hagrid started to lead the soon to be first years away from the platform. "C'mon, follow me. Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. "Where is this guy taking us?" Jack asked his brother.

"Will you just be quiet? Maybe this is part of the experience that new students have when first arriving at Hogwarts?" Harry suggested.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

The narrow path had opened up suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Jack climbed into the closest boat, followed by Daphne, Blaise, and Draco. Looking to his left, he saw his brother getting into a boat with Tracey, the Hermione girl, and some boy who looked more than a little nervous.

Jack tuned out the giant as he ordered the fleet of tiny boats forward. He was much more interested in his surroundings. Glancing towards the water, he saw something move underneath the boat. "Guys, did you see that?"

Blaise turned towards his friend. "What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I saw something swim underneath us," Jack replied.

"It was probably a fish, genius," Draco commented. "We are crossing a lake."

Jack shook his head. "I know what a fish looks like, Draco, and what I saw wasn't a fish," he told his cousin.

Neither boy heard Hagrid shout, "Heads down!" and were saved from taking a swim by Daphne yanking them down. "Just be quiet until we get sorted, okay? It might do you some good," she told them.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Sure thing, Daphne. And thanks for looking out for me," he said, smiling towards his friend.

The girl returned the smile. "You're welcome, Jack. It's what friends are for," she replied.

Just then, the small fleet of boats came to a stop against the rocky shore of an underground harbor. The giant leading them stepped out of his boat, motioning for the students to do likewise. Once everyone was on dry shore, Hagrid lead them up a flight of stone steps leading to a large, wooden door. Approaching the door, Hagrid raised a fist and knocked three times.

The door swung open, revealing a stern looking witch wearing emerald robes. She was tall and had black hair. Jack thought she seemed familiar, but could figure out why.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she said, opening the castle door completely. "Follow me," the professor ordered the children.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Many of the children could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right, but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they wold usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," Professor McGonagall said, exiting the chamber.

Jack turned to face his friends. "Can you believe that in just a few minutes, we're going to be sorted?" he asked them.

Tracey smiled, sharing her friend's excitement. "Do you think we'll all be in the same house?" she asked.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "It's possible, but I wouldn't count on it," he answered.

"Why not?" Daphne questioned.

"Well, I know for a fact that you, Blaise, and I will definitely be in Slytherin. Jack is a shoe in for Gryffindor. Tracey and Harry could be in either," Draco explained.

The group turned when they heard someone snort. "Someone like you in Gryffindor? Please, you're all going to be Slytherins," Mathew Potter stated. Behind him were the two boys from before and Ron Weasley.

"For your information, Potter, my mum and uncle were in Gryffindor. So I wouldn't be so sure if I was you," Jack replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

Mathew Potter then did something that no one expected. He screamed like a little girl. "GHOSTS!"

The group turned around, along with everyone else. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing ate the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance..."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really a ghost... I say, what are you all doing hear?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" the Fat Friar exclaimed, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know," the Friar explained.

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Jack and his friends formed a line, following the professor out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Jack heard Tracey gasp behind him. The hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the far end of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool directly in front of the line of first years. This was followed by a frayed and extremely dirty hat. What happened next surprised most of the new students. The hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Jack quickly tuned out most of what was going on, only paying attention when someone he knew was called. He thought about what the hat had said about the different houses.

"Davis, Tracey," Professor McGonagall called.

The group wished their friend luck as she took her turn to be sorted. What surprised them was the length of time the hat took to make a decision. After about five minutes, the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Tracey looked shocked. Both her parents had been in Slytherin, so that was where she was expecting to be sorted. Slowly, she made her way to the Gryffindor table, where she was almost instantly labeled an outcast. That was, until the Weasley twins stood up and sat next to her.

The next person Jack knew to be sorted was Hermione Granger, the girl they had met on the train. She too was sorted into Gryffindor. From what he saw, Hermione and Tracey were becoming fast friends.

"Greengrass, Daphne," McGonagall called.

Daphne smiled at her friends, placing the hat on her head. None of them were surprised when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco was the next out of the group to be sorted. There was no surprise to find out he was to be in Slytherin as well.

"Potter, Mathew."

Jack was actually surprised by how long it took the Sorting Hat to decide where to place the arrogant arse. Finally, after five minutes, the hat announced, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Riddle, Harrison," Professor McGonagall announced.

Jack smiled at his brother. "Hey, good luck. Where ever you're sorted, we're still brothers, no matter what," he stated, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"And you remember that Mum and Dad will be proud of us no matter what," his twin replied. With that, Harry stepped forward and placed the hat on top of his head.

Time seemed to stand still as Jack waited to hear where his brother would spend the next seven years of his life. Finally, the Hat opened its mouth. "SLYTHERIN!"

Jack cheered for his brother. He had gotten into one of the houses he wanted.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name called. Approaching the hat, Jack gulped. This was the moment of truth. The next few minutes would set his life into motion.

Placing the Sorting Hat on his head, Jack was startled when he heard a voice. "_Ah, the elder Riddle. You are similar to your brother, but at the same time different. You both share your cunning and bravery, but you have the sense of adventure while your brother is more at home behind a desk. And what is this? It seems that you are only half here, but whole at the same time. Could it be that Lady Hogwarts is correct? Well, you will learn about this bond and more in_ GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed.

Taking off the hat, Jack joined Tracey, Hermione, Fred, and George at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not alone!" Tracey squealed, hugging her friend. "I thought I would be the only one to be sorted into Gryffindor," she explained.

Before he could answer, Jack felt two arms across his shoulders. "It seems that you can't get rid of us, Sir Knight," one of the Weasley twins joked.

Jack grinned. "Why would I want to? We share the same interests, so why not work together?" he suggested.

Fred and George shared a look, before smirking manically. "You have our attention," the other twin stated.

Their conversation was cut short when Ron approached them. "Fred, George, why are you talking to him? He's a dark wizard," the boy said.

"That is a matter of opinion, Ron," Fred replied.

"Now go sit over there," George said, pointing to where Potter was sitting. Ron huffed, stomping away.

Jack smiled at the Weasley twins. "Thanks, I appreciate it," he told them, but before they could respond, something happened that no one had ever witnessed before.

Just as Professor McGonagall was about to pick up the Sorting Hat, it said, "Please wait, Professor. There is still one student I need to sort."

This shocked everyone in the Great Hall. "But there are no more first years," McGonagall replied.

If it could, the Sorting Hat would be smirking. "That is where you are wrong. Lady Hogwarts, you may proceed," it said. This was followed by a loud bang.

Jack nearly fainted. Standing right in front of the stool was none other than Ginny Weasley.

"Ms. Weasley, I believe you know why you are here?" the hat questioned.

Ginny shook her head, showing that she did not.

Again, it seemed as if the Sorting Hat was smirking. "Think back to the conversation you just had with your mother and Mrs. Riddle," the hat hinted.

Fred and George, along with Tracey, turned towards Jack. "What is it talking about?" they asked him.

"I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are," he answered.

"So I'm here because of our bond?" Ginny questioned.

"Correct, Ms. Weasley. You and your mate now share a soul, so it would be wrong to sort only half of the equation," the hat answered. "Now, please, place me atop your head."

Ginny did so, and was instantly sorted into Gryffindor. "Thank you, Mr. Sorting Hat. He needs me," she said, removing the hat.

The Great Hall was silent as Ginny approached the Gryffindor table. The Weasleys all had a shocked look on their faces. "Ginny, what are you doing here?" the oldest, Percy, asked his sister.

The young redhead ignored her brother, taking a seat next to Jack. "Hi," she said quietly.

Jack smiled. "Hi. What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Ginny blushed, thinking back to the conversation she had with Lily and her mum. "It's kind of embarrassing. Can I tell you later? In private?" she questioned.

The boy nodded his head, giving the girl a smile. "Sure, I have no problem with that," Jack answered.

The girl grinned. "Thanks, Jack. It means a lot to me," Ginny told him.

"So, Gin-Gin, what brings you to the halls of Hogwarts?" George Weasley asked his sister.

The young redhead turned on her brother. "Don't call me that, George. And before you try to convince me that you're Fred, remember that I have always been able to tell the two of you apart," Ginny threatened.

The older boy raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "You got it, Ginny. No more nicknames," he agreed.

"But our brother does bring up a good point. What are you doing here?" Fred questioned.

Ginny blushed, looking at the table. "Let's just say that someone needed me," she answered cryptically.

The Weasley twins shared a confused look. "Who is this person?" George asked.

When she didn't answer, Tracey glanced towards Jack. "Ginny, does this involve a certain wolf?" she asked the redhead.

Ginny's head shot up. "How did you know?" she asked, slightly afraid.

Tracey smirked. "A few of us came up with some ideas, but probably not the whole picture, so your secret is still safe. By the way, my name's Tracey Davis," she said, introducing herself to her new dorm mate.

Jack jumped in, saving Ginny from saying anything else private. "Hey, I think the old coot is about to say something," he said, motioning towards the head table with his head. As the others turned their attention there, he mouthed to Ginny, 'Meet me in the common room at midnight. We'll talk then.'

The red-haired girl nodded her head, smiling in his direction.

The old coot, aka Albus Dumbledore, had chosen that moment to say something. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I must say, it might be an interesting year, since Hogwarts itself summoned a student. Who knows what will happen. Now, dig in!" the ancient wizard exclaimed, sitting back down.

The students began to pile heaps of food onto their plates. "Hey, Tracey, where was Blaise sorted?" Jack asked his friend, shoving a forkful of shepherds pie into his mouth.

The girl pointed her fork at him. "You should have been paying attention. If you had, then you would know that he was placed with the others in Slytherin. And next time, don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, certain girls might not like it," she added, giving her victim a knowing look.

"Ginny," Tracey stated, "I think you and I will get along great."

"Yeah, but at the risk of my pride," Jack muttered beneath his breath.

"Did you say something?" Ginny asked the boy next to her.

The boy gulped. "Nope, nothing," he said a little to quickly. Seeing that she wasn't going to let him off, Jack changed the subject. "Ginny, this is Hermione Granger. Tracey and I ran into her on the Hogwarts Express."

Ginny gave him one last look, before turning towards the bushy-haired girl. "Hi, Hermione. I'm Ginny Weasley. I hope we can be friends, seeing that we're going to spend most of the next seven years together," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Ginny. I also wish that we can be friends," the girl said, smiling towards Ginny.

Any further conversation was cut off when Dumbledore spoke. "I have just a few start-of-term notices to give you before you leave for your dorms. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well," he said, glancing towards the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish do die a very painful death.

"Now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. "Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only Fred and George were left, singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"'Off you trot?' What are we, horses?" Jack asked the three girls.

Tracey just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe the old coot is as crazy as they say," she replied.

Ginny laughed, shaking her head. "Fred and George said that Dumbledore always says weird things," she commented.

"But he is the headmaster, so we should respect him," Hermione told the others.

Jack rolled his eyes, leaning towards Tracey. "Looks like we're adding another name to the list of who we have to convince," he muttered. The girl just nodded her head.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Hope you liked the chapter. On a sadder note, updates will be less frequent now that I'm about to attend summer classes. So with work and school, most of my time will be working on homework or washing dishes. But do not worry, I will not abandon this fic. I have worked to hard to give up.**

**Again, thank you for reading, and please leave a review. I really want to know what you all think of this.**

**FFW signing out...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I've been super busy with school and work. But as I said, I will not abandon this fic.**

**Now, I know you guys want more of Harry and Hermione, but I'm still working on Jack and Ginny. But don't worry, give me a couple chapters and I'll start focusing more evenly. I might even give Harry and Hermione their own chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: No More Secrets**

Jack entered the first year boys dorm with his dorm mates. It was a round room, with six olden-style beds evenly spaced apart. A trunk was at the foot of each bed, designating which bed belonged to which boy. Jack found his, which was sadly next to Ron's.

"Great, I have to sleep next to you," the red-haired boy groaned.

"I still think that the Hat messed up," Potter stated. "You should be in Slytherin with the rest of your Death Eater buddies."

Jack ignored them, letting Sarpa climb down his arm onto his bed. "Well, I guess this home for the next seven years, Sarpa," he said to his familiar. He chose not to speak in Parseltongue so the others didn't freak out.

Unfortunately, Ron Weasley did anyways. "You have a snake! You are a dark wizard. Stay away from me! And keep that reptile away from Cheddar," he cried, holding his rat in his hands.

Sarpa took a look at said rat and grimaced. _**"I wouldn't eat that rat, even if I had to,"**_ she hissed.

Jack had to hold in his laughter, or one of them might figure out he was a Parselmouth. "You don't have to worry, Weasley. I don't think Sarpa would ever consider your pet as a meal," he stated. "Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll hit the hay."

Climbing into bed, Jack discreetly waved his wand, leaving a few surprises for his two dorm mates. His mind went to Ginny as he closed the curtains. He tried to remember what the Sorting Hat had said to her when she showed up. After a few minutes without much success, Jack gave up.

A few hours later, Jack quietly snuck down to the common room to meet Ginny as agreed. He really wanted to know why she was at Hogwarts. Taking a seat on the couch across from the fireplace, he waited for the redhead to join him.

"Hi, Jack," Ginny whispered, sitting down next to him a few minutes later.

He turned to face her. "Hey, Ginny. Thanks for meeting me," Jack whispered back.

"So I guess you want to know why I'm here?" she asked him. Jack simply nodded his head. "Well, it has something to do with you."

"Me?" Jack questioned, shocked.

Ginny nodded her head. "Yeah. From what Tracey said, I think you might have an idea why," she answered.

The boy thought back to the conversation he and his friends had on the Hogwarts Express. Going over the entire conversation in his head, Jack blushed. "So, it's true? Bandit really did choose you to be my mate?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, her face red as well. "Yes. Your wolf chose me, but my husky chose you too," she explained.

Jack's jaw dropped. "You mean that you're an Animagus like me? That's so cool! Can I see her?" he asked his companion.

"Really? You want to see my Animagus form?" Ginny asked him. "But what if you don't like me in that form?"

Jack took her hands in his. "Ginny, listen to me. If we want what ever this is to work, we need to tell each other everything. Nothing can be kept secret. So what's it going to be, Ginny?" he said, laying down the first rule of their relationship.

Ginny nodded. "I want this to work, Jack. I don't care what everyone else says anymore. There's something between us that is amazing and special. No more secrets," she said, embracing the boy next to her. "Just so you know, you're the first one to see her."

Jack smiled. "Then I get to name her," he said. Seeing her confused look, he began their 'no secrets' policy. "You've heard of the Marauders, right?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, they're Fred and George's heroes. They have this map that shows where everyone is in Hogwarts. It's called the Marauder's Map," she answered.

"Wait, they have a map made by the Marauders?" he questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"My mum and Uncle Sirius are two of the Marauders. Mum's Tiger-Lily, and Uncle Sirius is Padfoot. They're both Animagi," Jack explained.

"Really? That's so cool! Wait 'til Fred and George find out," Ginny said excitedly.

"They can't. At least not for a while, Ginny," Jack told her.

"Why?"

"There are some secrets about the Marauders that should be known that could be disastrous. And before you ask me what they are, just know that I'll tell you. But first, back to your Animagus form. What are you?" he asked.

"I'm a Siberian Husky. Here, I'll show you," Ginny replied, transforming into a beautiful husky. The fur on her back and the top of her head was the same color as her hair, while her face, tail, legs, and stomach were pure white. She was larger than the average husky, standing at two feet five inches and weighing fifty pounds. Her eyes were still that lovely chocolate brown.

"You're beautiful, Ginny. I have the perfect name for you. What do you think of Flair?" Jack asked the dog. She barked softly, nodding her head. Jack smiled, saying, "Flair it is."

Ginny transformed back. "So why did you get to name my Animagus form?" she asked the boy.

"Well, it's a tradition my mum and Uncle Sirius started. You see, Mum was the first to switch forms, and Uncle Sirius was the first one that saw her. Then, Uncle Remus first saw Uncle Sirius in his Animagus form. Mum then saw Uncle Peter. And Uncle Peter was the one that discovered Uncle Remus' furry problem," Jack explained.

"His 'furry problem?' What's that mean?" Ginny asked, not understanding what he was saying.

Jack sighed. "Ginny, you have to promise not to freak out about anything. Most of what I'm going to tell you tonight is top secret, and could hurt a lot of people if word gets out. So you have to promise not to tell anyone unless I say they can know, okay?" he explained, stressing the importance of what he had said.

Ginny nodded her head. "I promise, Jack. What we tell each other will stay between us. So what is this 'furry problem?'" she asked.

"Uncle Remus is a werewolf," Jack stated. Seeing the freaked out look on her face, he tried to explain further. "It's not what you think. He isn't like that monster Fenrir Greyback. Uncle Remus has never hurt anyone during a full moon. Uncle Sirius and I make sure of that," he explained, trying to calm his companion down.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

Jack smirked. "During a full moon, Uncle Sirius and I transform into our Animagus forms and spend the night running around the forest with him. Uncle Remus doesn't attack us since we're all canines," he answered.

"So is there anything else I should know about you?" she asked.

Jack turned away, not wanting to see the rejection in Ginny's eyes when she heard the information. "My dad is Lord Voldemort," he whispered. "I wanted you to know before it was too late to tell you."

"But you said you're not a dark wizard. How could you lie to me?" Ginny said, starting to cry. "I trusted you, Jack. You made me like you just so you could get on Professor Dumbledore's good side."

Jack turned around and looked the girl in the eyes. "Ginny, I didn't lie to you. I, Jackson Cadmus Riddle, swear on my life and magic that what I am about to say is the complete truth and not a story to gain your trust, Ginny Weasley," the boy said, making a wizard's oath. "My dad isn't evil, he never has been. The real Dark Lord is Dumbledore."

"But how? Everyone knows that Dumbledore saved the Wizarding World by defeating Grindelwald. That guy killed all those muggles," Ginny said, trying to believe what Jack was saying.

Jack shook his head. "It wasn't Grindelwald who was killing muggles, it was Dumbledore. He blamed it on Grindelwald so nobody would know. Now he's blaming his actions on my dad," he explained. "Dumbledore has been playing everyone since the beginning."

"So your dad and the Death Eaters are the good guys?" Ginny questioned, trying to wrap her head around the idea.

Jack nodded his head. "Uh-huh. Don't get me wrong, most of my dad's followers are kinda dark, but not like what Dumbledore and the Ministry puts them out to be. For example, you remember how a group of Death Eaters attacked the Longbottoms?"

"Yeah. They said that three Death Eaters attacked them with the Cruciatus Curse," Ginny replied. "The Death Eaters are now in Azkaban for life."

"That's just what Dumbledore wanted everyone to think. You see, my Aunt Bellatrix was one of them. Dad told Harry and me what really happened a few years ago. The Longbottoms were some of Dumbledore's biggest followers, so he asked them to guard something very important. My dad sent Aunt Bella and the other two to take it. They did, but left the Longbottoms merely unconscious. It was Dumbledore himself that sent them to the looney bin," Jack explained.

"So Dumbledore punished them for failing? But he seems so nice," Ginny replied.

"That's just an act so people let their guards down. The old coot is a master of deception," Jack stated. "So, do you believe me?"

Ginny stayed silent for a bit, thinking about what she had just heard. Finally, she said, "I think I believe you, Jack. I promise you that I will try to get used to the idea that Dumbledore is evil."

Jack smiled, nodding his head. "That's all I want, Ginny. Just take your time with it," he told her.

"So who all knows the truth?" Ginny asked him.

"Counting you, just the Inner Circle, my family, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey," Jack answered. "So do you hate me?" he asked out of the blue.

"Why would you ask that?" Ginny asked, looking confused.

Jack turned away, becoming interested in the arm of the couch. "I just told you that my dad is the enemy of most wizards. Most people would be scared and extremely angry right now," he explained.

Ginny smiled, cupping Jack's cheek in her hand and turned his head so they were looking at one another. "I'm not most people, Jack. We said that there would be no secrets between us, and you proved that by telling me your most important secret. So if anything, I'm grateful that you told me," she said to the distraught boy.

"Really? You really mean that?" Jack asked the redhead next to him.

She nodded. "Yes, Jack. I really mean it," she answered.

Jack grinned, pulling the girl in for a hug. "Then I have nothing else to worry about," he said, more to himself then Ginny. Releasing the girl, he got down to business. "So now can we get to why you're here?"

Ginny laughed, nodding her head. "Well, after I told your mum that I'm an Animagus, your brother's owl showed up with a letter. She told my mum and me about the train ride," she explained, but Jack interrupted her.

"What all did she say?"

"Everything. Now be quiet," Ginny scolded, smiling as she did. "Then your mum told us what she thought. She thinks that we have the same kind of thing your parents do."

Jack gasped. "So we also have a soul bond? That might explain why I felt the way I felt when I met you," he mused.

Ginny nodded. "But our bond is different than theirs. Our bond is not only between us, but between Bandit and Flair too. At least, that's what your mum thinks," she explained.

Hearing that, Jack frowned. "So we only feel this way because of our bond? Is the only reason I fancy you because of Bandit?" he asked, turning away so he didn't have to face her. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. You should be able to choose who you want to be with, but instead, you're stuck in this stupid bond we have."

If he hadn't turned away, Jack would have seen the girl's hand coming. Instead, she struck him, leaving a large red mark on his cheek. "Don't you dare apologize! You listen to me, Jack Riddle. I might be only ten years old, but I am still a woman. You have no right to say that to me. Sure we share a bond that joins us, but that bond is not just based on what our Animagus forms want. They are only part of us. This bond that we share is based on our feelings too. You can shove your apology up your arse, Jack, because it means nothing. I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen. I want to be your mate, Jack Riddle, so don't ever call what we share stupid ever again. Got it?" Ginny stated, meaning every word.

Jack nodded, a smile forming on his face. "Loud and clear, Ginny," he said. "So you really want to be my mate?"

She nodded, smiling at the boy. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble," the young redhead teased.

Jack laughed, giving her a light shove. "Ha ha, very funny. But seriously, do you want to be my mate?" he asked her.

Ginny smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, Jack. I want to be your mate," she answered.

Jack grinned, pulling the girl into his arms. "I don't know why, but that makes me extremely happy. I guess it must be part of the bond," he said. "So, is there anything else I should know?"

Ginny nodded, pulling away from him. "The only other thing I can think of is that your mum said that you're becoming an alpha," she answered.

"A what?" Jack asked, not understanding what she said.

"An alpha. As in an alpha wolf, the leader of the pack," Ginny explained.

"So I'm like the leader of my friends? Why is that a bad thing?" he questioned.

Ginny shook her head. "You don't get it, Jack. What if you snapped? Say someone messed with one of your friends and really hurt them. What would you do?" she inquired of him.

"I'd get them back for attacking one of my friends. The person would need to learn not to mess with my friends," he answered.

"See, that's my point. You aren't able to control yourself when people you care about are hurt or threatened," Ginny explained. "That's why I'm here. Your mum thinks I can help you control your alpha tendencies."

Jack nodded, taking in the information. "So, you're saying that because I'm becoming an alpha, I'm more dangerous than usual?" he questioned.

"I wouldn't say that," the redhead replied, "just harder to deal with."

Jack laughed, giving her a cheesy smirk. "Well, are you up to the challenge?" he asked her.

Ginny grinned back. "I think I might be," she replied. "I'll just send you to the couch if you get out of hand."

Jack winced. "Wow, already pulling that card, huh? I promise I'll be a good boy," he said, embracing the girl.

The young redhead giggled. "You better be," she replied as she leaned into his embrace. "Oh, there is one more thing that you should know," Ginny said, pulling back slightly so that she could see his face.

"Is this something important?" Jack questioned. "Cuz' if it's not, I would like to get back to snuggling," he said, grinning like an idiot.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jack, this is something important. You know how Potter was going to try to get his dad to bribe mine into agreeing to a betrothal contract?" she inquired. The boy simply snarled as he nodded his head. "Well, your mum approached mine with a similar offer. The difference was that both of us have the choice to back out of the contract up until my fifteenth birthday," she explained.

"So let me get this straight. My mum asked your mum to agree to write a betrothal contract between us, just so Potter can't?" Jack asked.

Ginny nodded her head. "Yes."

Jack's face light up. "Yes! I love my mum! She's a genius," he exclaimed in joy. Calming down, he turned to the girl next to him. "So, what did your mum say? Are we going to be in a betrothal contract?"

The red-haired girl smiled. "She agreed to the proposal. Mum couldn't say no when she heard that I had the option of backing out of the contract. So, I guess you're stuck with me," she stated, giving him a bright smile.

Jack smirked, pulling the girl back into his arms. "So does that mean I get to call you my girlfriend?" he asked her.

Ginny laughed, shaking her head. "Jack, we're only ten and eleven. Most kids our age still think that cooties are real. So, no, you can't call me your girlfriend yet. Wait a couple years, then you can," she answered.

"Fine," he pouted. "Can we at least hold hands?" the boy questioned, not giving up.

The redhead nodded her head. "I guess we could do that," she teased, leaning farther into the embrace. Ginny closed her eyes, relaxing in the arms of her future husband.

"Hey, Ginny, I just thought of something," Jack said to the girl in his arms.

"What? If it's another question of couple like stuff, my answer is no," she replied, trying to ignore the idiot behind her.

"It wasn't anything like that," he said, defending himself. "I was going to say that you don't have any of your supplies at all. How are you going to get through our classes without books or a wand?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, not really caring about anything at the moment. "I could always just use your books. It's not like you can say 'no' to me," she replied, content in the boy's arms. "Let's just not worry about it, I'm comfy."

Jack chuckled, resting his chin on the top of her head. "What ever you say, Ginny," he said as he started to nod off. It wasn't long before the young couple had fallen asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Well, there you go. I'll try to have the next chapter up by the first of August. All I can tell you about it is that you will definitely like it.**

**Well, leave a review.**

**Fanficwriter45 out... **


End file.
